Una Despistada Cenicienta
by christythebest
Summary: Esta es una version diferente a la cenicienta que todos vimos de niños, esta es un poco mas atrevida y loca. kagome una cenicienta despistada, sesshomaru un principe sexy que huye del matrimonio forzado y kykyo la molesta hermanastra cegatona
1. kagome y fluffy

Hola, esta es otro fic que se me vino a la mente, no me maten a mi por la idea, maten a youtube por esto, la verdad es que viendo videos en esta pagina y encontré varios de esta pareja con la canción de cinderella de sweetbox, eran videos muy lindos se los recomiendo, allí pueden encontrar fragmentos de la segunda peli y videos de esta pareja, claro las imágenes son fan arts pero los creadores son muy buenos y hasta hay parodias de inuyasha y miroku!!! No son tan cómicas pero algo es algo

Los personajes de inuasha no me pertenecen, pero pertenecen a rumiko takahashi

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

En una mansión, en su torre oeste se encontraba una joven de largos cabellos azabaches, casi azulados, piel extremadamente blanca y realmente muy hermosa figura, dormía placidamente soñando con el más delicioso manjar de todo el mundo, el helado

-jejejejeje, no quiero mas helado, me voy a poner gorda! jejejejeje- exclamaba la chica con una sonrisa glotona en los labios rojos por naturaleza

-kagome! tonta despierta!- se escuchaba una voz chillona a lo lejos, de repente sucesivos pasos se hicieron que las lastimadas escaleras de madera envejecidas crujieran en queja, la puerta del ático se abrió dejando ver a una mujer de 21 años al igual que la chica, cabellos negros y ojos negros también a diferencia que no era tan bonita como la que fantaseaba dormida con el helado. La chica de lacios cabellos junto todo el aire que sus pulmones pudieron y con la voz más potente y chillona exclamo

-KAGOME DESPIERTA QUE TENGO HAMBRE!!!!- la chica que se encontraba enredada en la cama de la impresión y el susto se callo de la cama aterrizando en su bien formado y redondo trasero, las sabanas por lógica le cayeron encima dando un espectáculo a la otra mujer que se carcajeaba con burla

-jajajajajaja solo a ti te pasa esto, eres tan torpe que un día de estos vas a venir muriendo por tu tonta actitud- y sin mas que decir dio media vuelta y se estrello de golpe con la puerta que se había cerrado sin ella darse cuenta

-si me muero seré por torpe pero no por daltónica- le respondió la joven quitándose de encima las sabanas con rabia y exasperación, ya estaba acostumbrada a que kykyo diera tumbos por toda la casa, ella era bastante…. Ciega

Kykyo abandono la estancia sobando su nariz lastimada, dejando sola por fin a kagome de inmediato el sonido de algo rodando por las viejas escaleras no se hizo esperar, hasta caer estrepitosa y dolorosamente

-no entiendo porque esa mujer sube si después tiene que bajar rodando y después dicen que yo soy la tonta, si claro- murmullo al viento después de ver a kykyo tendida al final de las escaleras exclamando un débil "_ estoy bien!"_. Si, definitivamente kykyo no llegaría viva a los 30 si seguía así de terca, ella prefería usar mil veces esos ridículos anteojos a morir porque un caballo te atropello

Rápidamente abandono sus pensamientos con respecto a su "agraciada" hermanastra y se vistió con rapidez para hacerle el desayuno a su madrastra kaede y a su otra hermanastra cabeza hueca tsubaki, no se preocupo por el desayuno de sango ya que a diferencia de kykyo y tsubaki ella era como su madre kaede, la verdad es que esa mujer que hizo el papel de padre y madre al mismo tiempo fue una bendición para la familia a excepción de sus dos hijas mayores, kami! De donde sacaron la maldad esas dos? Debió haber sido de su padre, ese viejo decrepito que se la pasaba baboseando por ella cada vez que acompañaba a sus hermanastras a visitarlo. Se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina pasando por encima del cuerpo inconsciente de kykyo, ya después le daría tiempo de recogerla

En cuanto de puso el delantal de la cocina saco todos los ingredientes que iba a usar para el desayuno, definitivamente ese día tenia el presentimiento que su vida cambiaria radicalmente

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, o para ser mas exactos, en el castillo del rey se encontraban un grupo de hombres reunidos en el jardín, todos vestidos con prendas de príncipes dando a sobrentender que se trataba de los varones de la familia real

-y dime fluffy cuando me vas a dar nietos- comento el mayor del grupo y por lo tanto rey, ya que portaba una corona de oro con incrustaciones de joyas preciosas, su cabello plateado era la insignia de la familia ese y algunas marcas extrañas en su rostro que no le quitaban lo interesante a su aspecto, el comentario que le dedico a su hijo mayor hizo que los dos hombres mas jóvenes del grupo estallaran en carcajada limpia

-padre ya te dije que no me llamaras fluffy y no pienso casarme por los momentos, y ustedes par de papanatas cállense si no quieren una muerte dolorosa- corto de manera atemorizante lanzándoles miradas asesinas a su hermanito y a su primo, kami, todavía no entendía porque le había tocado vivir en una familia en donde el padre es un payaso de rodeo, el hermano menor un inmaduro salvaje y como único familiar aparte de los ya mencionados, su primo que aunque bien era sensato, era un mujeriego pervertido, no recibía su merecido de parte de las mujeres de la corte por ser sangre real, pero esperaba que algún día conociera a la mujer que le diera su buena cachetada

-lo que tu digas……….fluffy- y en ese momento los tres hombres rieron con burla ante el comentario que hizo el hijo menor del rey

-inuyasha……date por muerto- y en ese momento el aludido, se percato que su hermano hablaba en serio, y opto por lo mas sensato………….. Correr

-como dicen los viejos indio comido, indio ido- y se dedico a emprender la "graciosa y silenciosa" huida llevándose la mesa por delante y a los sirvientes también, en ese momento a los hombres restantes se les formo la misma idea en la cabeza: "inuyasha es torpe hasta para huir por su vida" y notorias caras de burla volvieron a estallar en los rostros del mas viejo y el mas joven presente

-hay, inuyasha no tiene remedio- comento el joven de ojos azules y pequeña coleta, cuerpo fornido y piel blanca

-tu tampoco estas exento del comentario señor "yo soy un alma de kami"- mordazmente ataco el peliblanco a su primo

-tranquilo sesshomaru, ya me tengo que ir, mi corte espera a ver tan hermoso ejemplar plantar su real trasero en el trono- comento con orgullo y un dejo de burla

-pues entonces padre ve plantar tu real trasero en el trono a ver si maduras de una buena vez- y con dicho comentario fulmino a los presentes, que ni se inmutaron ante su mirada, rápidamente recordó lo que su padre le había mencionado acerca del heredero y decidió también emprender la "la graciosa y silenciosa" huida al igual que su hermano, aunque con la clara intención de no llevarse al mundo por delante pero su padre al parecer anticipo su pensamiento cuando apenas este se levantaba

-quieto hay sesshomaru taisho, sabes que tienes un deber con la corona y ese es dar al pueblo un heredero en quien confiar sus esperanzas- dijo muy suspicazmente con el rostro trémulo en tranquilidad, dando la clara señal que hablaba en serio

-lamento contradecirte padre, pero no pienso darle la corona de reina a cualquier dama tonta cabeza hueca de la corte, estoy en busca de la indicada, lo que menos quiero es que la corona quiebre por los caprichos que quiera tener mi lady- respondió con tranquilidad

-entonces, en ese caso, daremos una fiesta para que conozcas a todas las señoritas casaderas de la corte a ver si te gusta alguna- finalizo la conversación feliz y enseguida añadió- kagura, prepara todo porque mañana en la noche se hará una fiesta!- y enseguida la ludida saco de sus ropas un libro y pregunto con suma humildad y sumisión a su rey

-en honor a que? Su majestad-

-Pues no se inventa algo, di que los caballos cumplen años lo que sea- en ese momento la mujer puso sus ojos en blanco, ciertamente su rey era algo…… excéntrico por no decir otros sinónimos ofensivos para la realeza como raro, loco o como se dice vulgarmente: su rey estaba deschavetado de la cabeza desde el día que nació, suspiro en tono de resignación y se dirigió a los presentes, mas que todo al rey por supuesto

-entonces mandare a escribir en las invitaciones que usted desea celebrar la llegada del príncipe sesshomaru, desea algún mensaje especial en la tarjeta su majestad?- pregunto por suspicacia ya sabia que aquel viejo tostado como su mente lo llamaba cariñosamente se traía algo entre manos y también tenia la sospecha que la iba a incluir a ella y a miroku en sus planes

-si por supuesto que acudan todas las señoritas casaderas-

Hay la mente de kagura ato cabos sueltos, el buscaba una mujer para el príncipe, sonrió con dulzura al saber las intenciones del hombre, ese viejo tostado nunca iba a cambiar

-de acuerdo, algo mas?- pregunto por costumbre al protocolo

-no por el momento, lúcete en la fiesta- y con este ultimo comentario el rey hizo un movimiento con la cabeza a kagura dando a entender que se podía retirar, kagura rápidamente tomo rumbo al interior del castillo, por supuesto que ella se iba a lucir, conoce al rey y a los príncipes desde que tiene memoria y los adora como si fueran sus hermanos, estaba segura que esa noche fluffy conocería a su reina, y todo tenia que ser especial y romántico para incitar el ambiente, se le vino una vaga idea sobre también decorar con luces el jardín para que fluffy tuviera mas intimidad con su futuro esposa, si, definitivamente se iba lucir en la decoración y preparativos, era lo menos que podía hacer después de todo lo que sesshomaru hizo por ella

Sesshomaru suspiro resignado ante la idea de que su padre le pediría ayuda a kagura y a miroku y si la situación era muy desesperante según su padre, también le pediría ayuda a inuyasha, lo conocía bastante bien y mas que buscarle una esperanza al pueblo el buscaba un nieto con desesperación

Con frustración decidió que esta vez no le haría caso, el todavía no estaba preparado para un compromiso, aunque debía admitir que tampoco había conocido a una mujer que pudiera entablar una conversación inteligente con el sin que se le saliera lo frívolo y desagradable de su personalidad, interiormente admitió, ninguna mujer lo encendía pasional ni intelectualmente, por lo tanto hasta que no pareciera esa mujer no se casaría

Si lo llamaban romántico, no era su problema, después de todo, lo era, le gustaba la poesía y que una mujer le dedicara palabras bonitas y o mimara, eso le reconfortaba el alma, si lo llamaban cínico, tampoco le importaba, porque no iba a negar que le gustaba sentir unas piernas largas y suaves rodear su cintura, sentir el vaivén de las embestidas de su cuerpo contra uno femenino, el era hombre después de todo, le gustaban las mujeres y no lo iba a negar, le encantaba caer ante la tentación de un buen escote en el pecho.

Se encogió de hombros, si se casaba era porque quería no porque lo obligaran y con este pensamiento se retiro a la biblioteca a devorar algún libro, era amante de la lectura, debía serlo, la lectura te enriquece la mente y por lo tanto también al pueblo, era cierto, el solo velaba por el pueblo, vivía pendiente de sus condolencias y tomaba cartas en el asunto, eso era hasta que se fue a estudiar con su hermano y su primo a un país lejano dejando al inu no taisho solo, pero debía admitirlo, su padre a pesar de ser un payaso de rodeo, era un payaso de rodeo preocupado por su pueblo, era un buen payaso y con este pensamiento se enfrasco en un libro de Carlos marx

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo, tengo pensado publicar otro fic pero todo depende de los comentarios de este fic y por supuesto _mas que tu reina quiero ser tu dueña _bueno dejen reviews para ver si lo continuo pronto

Chaito!


	2. una invitacion, partete galleta

Holax!!! Again

Aquí esta este capi pensando en ustedes!!!, me da alegría ver que la historia agrado, bueno los personajes de inuyasha no son míos, son de rumiko takahashi

* * *

Kagome ya se encontraba preparando el desayuno para la familia, mientras su mente divagaba a su infancia, su madre era aristocrática, una hermosa baronesa según su padre. Después de la muerte de su esposa su padre se deprimió considerablemente, se sentía solo, extrañaba a su petit como el le decía a su madre, pero no hay mal que dure 100 años ni cuerpo que lo resista, su padre se volvió a enamorar de una mujer mayor que el, kaede ya había vivido bastante, ella y sus tres hijas de la edad de 10 años para ese entonces se encontraban solas y desamparadas, el conde las había abandonado a ellas por una mujer mas joven, y sinceramente no le extrañaba, era un baboso, un viejo verde. Su padre se caso con kaede pero a los 5 años de estar juntos, su padre murió en un ataque cardiaco, dejándola a ella sola con la mujer y sus hermanastras

En realidad ella no detestaba a kaede, la anciana mujer es un ángel con ella, le ha enseñado a ella y a sus hijas todo lo que sabia, kaede la trataba como si ella fuera su otra hija, en realidad eran una familia muy unida a excepción de tsubaki, lo sabia, ella no era buena, su mirada maligna la delataba y su marcado interés en hacerle la vida imposible. Kykyo? Era buena, a pesar de lo frívola que era, kykyo no era tonta, en realidad era muy astuta y sabia lo que quería, en varias ocasiones, fue testigo de su bondad al verla reír y jugar con un niño cojo de la plaza, sango su otra hermanastra, kami, no podría vivir sin ella, desde los diez son amigas inseparables

Kagome se encontraba metida en sus pensamientos cuando una sombra se le acerco por atrás, y la asusto haciéndola gritar

-kyyyaaa! Válgame dios sango, mejor búscate un hombre- le reclamo indignada por su infantil actitud

-bah! Creo que voy a morir soltera, no soportaría tener que amarrarme a un hombre- contesto sentándose en el mesón se la cocina, entre ellas había mucha confianza, así que no era necesario el protocolo ni los modales

-si claro señorita bravucona, ya te veré con los ojos de borrego degollado y suspirando mirando al vació- kagome hizo este comentario haciendo una extraña pose coqueta y tratando de parpadeara seductoramente

-tienes algo en el ojo?-

-no claro que no, eso se llama coqueteo-

-pues a mi me parecía que tenias algo en el ojo- comento sango muy burlona, en ese momento un sonido estrepitoso de algo rompiéndose inundo el lugar seguido de un sonido de queja

-kagome que fue eso?-

-creo que fue kykyo quebrando de nuevo el adorno de las escaleras-

-Porque siempre quiebra ese adorno?-

-porque siempre baja sostenida del barandal izquierdo para no caerse y como el adorno no esta sujeto al barandal, kykyo siempre se cae con todo y adorno- respondió con simplicidad la chica encogiéndose de hombros, kykyo le caía bien y su naturaleza no gozaba por el dolor ajeno

-dios, un día de estos mi hermana va a parar al doctor……… espera ya lo hizo, es mas lo lleva haciendo desde que empezó a perder la vista- ya todos en la mansión estaban acostumbrados a los aparatosos accidentes de kykyo. La cual estaba llegando a la cocina

-sango eres tu?- pregunto la mujer recién llegada sobándose la cabeza

-si kykyo aquí estoy al frente tuyo- sango le respondió con tono cansino, amaba a sus hermanas pero a veces la sacaban de quicio, especialmente tsubaki

-sabes donde esta tsubaki?, la estoy buscando y no la consigo-

-Kykyo aunque la tuvieras al frente de tus narices no la encontrarías- le respondió con rabia, hasta cuando su hermana se dejaría manipular por tsubaki

-por supuesto que no!!- le grito encolerizada a la pared

-kykyo estoy a tu derecha-

-ah lo siento- se volteo hacia sango y con la expresión vacía indicando que igual no la veía a pesar que la tenia a un metro- por supuesto que no!!- volvió a gritar con la voz chillona

-kykyo, tsubaki salio de aquí muy temprano, me lo dijo kouga- kagome le respondió con calma

-ah bueno gracias, si la ven díganle que llego un sujeto con un paquete para ella, esta en el recibidor- y sin mas decir se dio la vuelta estrellándose contra una silla

-lo siento kirara - le dijo tocándole el respaldo pensando que era la gata, kagome y sango pusieron sus ojos en blanco, acaso kykyo estaba tan ciega como para no percatarse que kirara era mucho mas pequeña? Otro golpe seco se hizo oír en la estancia cuando kykyo volvió a estrellarse contra la pared, para después salir adolorida de la cocina, definitivamente kykyo necesitaba usar esos anteojos

El timbre en el recibidor las saco de sus las saco de sus cavilaciones, ambas se miraron extrañadas, quien esperaría visitas tan temprano en la mañana?

Las dos mujeres se dirigieron rápidamente a la puerta principal y fue sango la que abrió dicho objeto para dejar ver a un soldado pararse firme y dirigirse a las dos con sumo respeto, después de todo, los habitantes de la casa todos eran nobles y reconoció a las hijas de kaede por su cara vestimenta, después de todo, desde cuando las sirvientas usan vestidos de seda?

-vengo a entregarles un mensaje del rey- dijo firme y tajante el soldado para abandonar su postura tiesa y dirigirse nuevamente al caballo, kagome recibió y tomo con cuidado la tarjeta, observando detenidamente el sello que probaba su autenticidad

-kagome ábrelo, puede que sea urgente- la chica la miro de soslayo, pensándolo bien podía ser verdad, como también podía ser cierto que el sobre se dirigiera a kaede

-pero si es para kaede o tsubaki, bueno, a kaede no le importara que lo abramos pero tú sabes como se pone tsubaki cada vez que alguien le toca algo-

-tienes razón, pero no creo que una carta del rey venga exclusivamente para ella, tu sabes que no es muy dada a ir a la corte, y no creo que haya hecho algo malo, siempre es muy distante-

-mmmmmm………. Tienes razón- sin mas preámbulo kagome rompió el sobre y leyó la carta con atención y en voz alta para que sango también escuchara- "_estimados súbditos, yo el rey he decidido realizar un banquete y un baile en celebración del regreso de mis dos hijos y mi sobrino el príncipe sesshomaru, el príncipe inuyasha y el vizconde miroku que dios los tenga en su gloria, todas las señoritas casaderas y solteras deben ir…"- _

-dios! Kagome entendiste? El rey esta buscando esposas a los príncipes y al vizconde!-

-por lo visto, los príncipes deben ser bien feos para no conseguir esposas por si mismos-

-pues, la verdad es que ni me lo preguntes, una vez vi de lejos al vizconde y créeme que su físico no era muy alentador, su rostro estaba cubiertos de horribles protuberancias y era demasiado delgado, pobre parecía una escoba! y usaba unas graciosa gafas culo de botella, no me sorprende de que siga virgen hasta la fecha!- exclamo sango con mucha burla, ella detestaba a los nobles pretenciosos y el primo de los príncipes se mostraba muy galante con la jovencitas a pesar de su horrible físico de adolescente

-sango! El vizconde virgen? Por dios! Que clase de comentarios son esos! Eres una pervertida!- kagome le reclamo sonrojada hasta la punta de los cabellos – la vida intima de la realeza no nos debe importar!!!-

-ya se, pero es que lo hubieras visto! Daba pena!, parecía el patito feo!- se rió sango con malicia abandonando la estancia en donde todavía resonaba sus carcajadas. Dios! Esa mujer era una pervertida y maliciosa, pobre del hombre que tenga a sango en su destino como esposa!, no se quería ni imaginar la clase de perversiones que sango le haría a su pobre y desamparado esposo!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El rey inu no taisho se movía frenético y nervioso por el salón principal, dios! Si las ansias se lo estaban comiendo vivo! Repaso una vez mas su "romántico plan", uno que había desarrollado junto con miroku, inuyasha y kagura, todas las damas se debían presentar con los dos príncipes y el vizconde, después sonaría el vals y inuyasha y miroku estarían pendiente de las reacciones de fluffy a ver cual de las doncellas le gustaba mas, en el vals el bailaría con la doncella y la conquistaría…. Un momento!! Y si fluffy no quería cortejar a la damisela?! Lo pensó un momento y…. bah! Conocía muy bien a su hijo y sabia que se tomaba a las mujeres en serio, bueno por lo menos a las de la corte si y además, el no creía que fluffy dejara pasar la oportunidad de cortejar a la damisela que le gustaba, mordió su labio nerviosamente y otra inseguridad llego a su cabeza y si a fluffy no le gustaba ninguna mujer!!!!! Oh no!! Eso si era un problema en gravedad!! Su hijo era muy selectivo con las damas!! Y si veía el mas mínimo defecto en su físico, ya sea un lunar mal puesto o un tono de piel muy bronceado, talvez algún kilito de mas, hay dios!! Lo conocía muy bien y sabia que sesshomaru válgame dios era un quisquilloso

Lo pensó detenidamente y supo que ese "pequeño" problema podía convertirse en un gran problema, pero de inmediato se relajo, imposible que una hubiera en toda la comarca una joven que no cumpliera las expectativas de fluffy, seria el colmo!!! Y si era así, ya estaba decidido si eso llegara a pasar en vez de llamarlas damas las llamaría viejas feas!! No importa si era destronado!!! Después de todo de alguna manera tenían que pagar su falta de belleza!, dios lo que daría porque sesshomaru se casara rápido y le diera nietos, o si no tendría que conformarse con los nietos que le diera el príncipe menor inuyasha, sonrió con malicia, si no podía con sesshomaru, intentaría con inuyasha, después de todo el también es su hijo! Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando kagura entro con inuyasha y con miroku a la estancia del trono

-su majestad ya el jardín esta listo para los tortolos- dijo kagura con un dejo de ensoñación

-dios! Y si sesshomaru no cae?- pregunto miroku con suavidad y curiosidad lo mas seguro es que si el uno no caía seguía el otro es decir inuyasha, y se moría por ver la cara que pondría su primo cuando su tío le buscara pareja

-pues entonces seguirá inuyasha- contesto con simplicidad encogiéndose de hombros

-que!? Y porque yo?! Y por que no miroku!?- el tono de alarma de inuyasha hizo sonreír a kagura y a miroku interiormente, el chico prefería estar solo a atarse a una "verdulera" como el solía llamar a todas las mujeres, porque según el, eran unas gritonas exasperantes

-pues de alguna forma debo obtener un nieto, no crees? Además tienes que casarte para tener un hijo a menos……….. Que seas rarito- comento el rey con suma burla, por kami, adoraba ver a sus dos hijos apenados o enfurecidos, la expresión de sesshomaru y la poca paciencia de inuyasha lo hacían reír demasiado. El rostro de inuyasha se sonrojo de inmediato y las carcajadas de kagura y miroku sonaron por todo el lugar molestando todavía más al pobre príncipe

-viejo tonto!! Como se te ocurre pensar que a mi se me parte la galleta!!!, a mi me gustan mucho las mujeres! Y además porque no piensas eso de sesshomaru?! Eh? Contesta!- le grito exasperado y muy sonrojado, mientras kagura y miroku literalmente se revolcaban en el piso de la risa

-bueno, fluffy perdió la virginidad con una sirviente a los 15 años y desde entonces tiene unas cuantas concubinas, y tu pues…… no se si todavía eres virgen o si te gusta manuela, es mas nunca te he visto una novia nunca, mientras que a sesshomaru……tampoco pero si muchas amigas, en cambio a ti, ni conocidas mujeres tienes- eso fue el detonante para las burlas que el pobre inuyasha podía soportar

-que insinúas!!!!!!- le grito el pobre a todo pulmón

-tranquilo hijo, te querré no importa si te gustan las flores y el color rosa o si juegas para el otro equipo, igual eres mi hijo, y te voy querer no importa lo delicado que seas- le contesto inu no taisho con tranquilidad, miroku y kagura lloraron de la risa y inuyasha estaba temblando de ira

-maldito viejo!!! Ya vas a ver que tan "florecita" soy, voy a encontrar una esposa también en la fiesta- y sin decir mas se alejo del de la estancia pero tropezando con una pequeña mesa de adorno haciendo caer el florero con las flores, inuyasha maldijo por lo bajo y volvió hacia la puerta esta vez tropezando con la alfombra y así estrello de forma "delicada" la nariz contra la puerta, todos los presentes estallaron en carcajadas a excepción de inuyasha que se sobaba la nariz adolorido

-hijo ten cuidado, si quieres conseguir novio, es mejor que mantengas tu belleza intacta, seria el colmo que el príncipe no tuviera novio por feo, seria un desprestigio a la corona, siendo sesshomaru como es y como soy yo, ambos tan guapos!! Inuyasha si vas a ser mujer por lo menos cuida de que seas una bonita!!!- y kagura y miroku volvieron a estallar en carcajada limpia, el rey nunca se cansaba de molestar al príncipe con comentarios indecentes y poco ortodoxos, inuyasha soltó un gruñido, seguido de un bufido para después abandonar la estancia, a lo lejos se escucho algo rompiendo y todos aun riéndose de inuyasha se imaginaron que había sido ese príncipe torpe que daba tumbos por todo el castillo

-sangre de cristo, este muchacho va a derribarme el castillo con su torpeza- mascullo inu no taisho con suma diversión

-tío, que fue todo eso?- le pregunto miroku, si bien el príncipe era muy impulsivo y terco pero no llego a pensar que lo fuera tanto, siempre caía en provocaciones, pero esto había rayado en lo bizarro, era cierto que el rey molestaba a su hijo, pero con comentarios acerca de su torpeza, nunca menciono algo como aquello, sin duda su tío también había incorporado al príncipe menor en la misión: "conseguir un nieto"

-pues mi plan "B" en caso de que el "A" llegara a fallar, estoy harto de esperar nietos por parte de sesshomaru y si el no me los da, me los dará inuyasha- kagura observo con atención el rostro estoico del rey, su adorable viejito tostado era muy astuto y debió prever que el tenia un plan "B" por si el "A" fallaba, después de todo inu no taisho siempre tenia un plan b, y también un plan "C" y tenia la ligera sospecha que el viajo rey le pidió decorar también el balcón y la plazoleta para que miroku también tuviera algo de privacidad con su lady, dios, ese hombre le buscaba parejas hasta a los gatos del mercado!!. La voz del anciano se hizo escuchar en la estancia nuevamente, esta vez autoritaria y clara

-miroku ve a vigilar a los dos príncipes, lo que menos quiero es que pasado mañana en la fiesta, solo halla un vizconde y ningún príncipe- de inmediato miroku asintió y se dirigió a cumplir su mandado saliendo del salón dejando solos a kagura y a inu no taisho

-por lo visto señor, esta tan desesperado por conseguir nietos que incluyo también a miroku en el plan sin que el se diera cuenta, no es cierto?- le pregunto con tranquilidad y confianza, depuse de todo ese viejo tostado era como su segundo padre

-por lo visto a ti no te puedo engañar cierto? Bueno en caso de que los tres fracasasen, también espero que tu me des nietos, por eso te mande a redecorar todas las estancias en caso de que el jardín, la plazoleta o el balcón estén ocupados- le contesto con simplicidad. Kagura se sorprendió demasiado, acaso el también le estaba buscando una pareja????

-pero su majestad, yo solo soy una sirvienta mas del castillo- le respondió con humildad

-pero para mi eres como una hija y no quiero ya seguir solo en este castillo, tu me haces compañía, pero quiero ver a un pequeñín rompiéndole los documentos a fluffy o haciendo quedar mal a miroku delante de las damas o simplemente riñendo con inuyasha con sus infantiles juegos, ansió poder verlo también crecer, ese seria mi consuelo, he criado a miroku inuyasha y sesshomaru pero ellos ya están grandes y yo ya no tengo con quien jugar, además ansió que cuando sea lo suficientemente grande me ayude molestar a inuyasha- termino la frase con una sonrisa maliciosa, dios ese hombre como le encantaba molestar a su hijo menor!!! Inuyasha gracias a su poca paciencia siempre fue blanco de las bromas del viejo tostado

-su majestad con todo respeto señor, pero usted parece un niño haciéndole ese tipo de bromas al príncipe, no tiene remedio- le dijo con resignación y una sonrisa juguetona bailándole en los labios

-lo se, pero es al único a quien puedo molestar, fluffy no tiene el carácter de inuyasha, es muy serio y estoico y miroku pues, es mi cómplice, no le puedo hacer eso a mi compinche, tu eres una dama, y a las damas se les respeta- concluyo con vehemencia

El día trascurría rápidamente debido a los ajetreos de los preparativos de la fiesta, definitivamente, iba a ser una fiesta que dejaría muchas sorpresas al final

* * *

Bueno aquí contesto a los reviews, muchas gracias a los que lllegan a leer esta historia, aunque no dejan review se os agrdesco por molestarce en leerla, pero me agradaria mas si dejaran su comentaria aunque sea para decir: hey estoy viva y si leo tu historia, me parece buena, mala, estupida, apesta…

Como sea, espero sus comentarios y contesto los que me llegaron

TuPanaMasLok: dios, aquí ya tienes la conti, espero que laconti te guste, me esforcé en hacerlo pensando mas que todo en satisfacer la curiosidad de algunas, espero sea de tu agrado!!!

zandy: bueno espero que este capi tambien te guste, espero lo hallas disfrutado mientras lo leiste

Mari: me agrada que me animes a continuarlo, y me sentire triste si no recibo tu mensajito, pero me conformo con que lo leas, por tu forma de escribir me da la impresión que eres argentina no es cierto?, bueno disfrutalo

jegar sahaduta: que bien que te guste la comedia que le estoy incorporando al fic, aunque no estoy muy segura si a los demas les atre el humor sarcastico, no se espero que si!

sakura-kunoichi: bueno como este es un fic sessho/kag, kykyo va a intervenir en esta relacion y en la relacion de miroku y sango, pero de una manera inesperada, ella me cae mal, pero en este fic la voy a poner como buena asi que el unico papel que va a desempeñar va a ser el de: mira hay va la cegatona, vamos a reirnos de que no ve jajaja. En realidad en este fic ella va a ser el punto entre lo bueno y lo malo sin dejar de ser el blanco de burlas. Quiza no me entiendas, pero no te pienso decir mas para no arruinar la sorpresa!!!

Bueno espero sus comentarios, actualizare la proxima semana mis dos fics, ofresco una disculpa a los que tambien leen:" mas que tu reina quiero ser tu dueña" pero es que no consegui el archivo del capitulo y por lo tanto tengo que voverlo a escribir, pero mas tardar el luner por la noche actualizo de nuevo esta y pongo el 4to capitulo de mi otro fic

Dejen reviews

chaito


	3. mas desastres reales y el plan de tsubak

Hola aquí traigo la continuación de la historia, espero les guste, gracias por sus mensajillos ToT me hacen muy feliz sus ánimos

Los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen, pertenecen a rumiko takahashi

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

la noche llego y con la misma también la hora de cenar, toda la familia estaba reunida incluyendo a tsubaki con su oscura mirada recelosa que observaba a su madre y a sus hermanas con un dejo de desden, mientras que en su mente se formulaban millones de preguntas fugaces, porque le toco vivir con la detestable de kagome? porque su madre la trataba como a sus hermanas si ella era una mosquita muerta? Porque su familia no entendía el dolor de ella al ver que la habían sustituido por kagome? y lo mas importante porque la estupida no se moría de una buena vez por todas? El verla hay al frente suyo sonriendo y burlándose con sango de la falta de visión de kykyo demostraba que los conjuros que le impuso ella no hacían efecto, maldita vieja bruja estafadora! Mañana volvería y le daría su buen escarmiento y le pediría que le regresara su dinero, el rostro de la mujer ardía en rabia y su mano tembló, como había sido tan estupida de creer en brujerías, su padre tenia razón si se quería desquitar tenia que hacerlo ella misma

-oye tsubaki, alguien te dejo un paquete esta mañana, ya lo subí a tu habitación, se encuentra encima de la cama- la aludida observo a su hermana menor kykyo que miraba a la sombra borrosa que creía ser ella con admiración, kami, aunque no la podía distinguir bien, sabia perfectamente que tsubaki era bellísima, hasta la misma kagome que también era una belleza andante lo admitía con sinceridad

-muchas gracias hermana, por recibir el paquete y dejarlo en mi habitación- le contesto la mayor con cortesía, después de todo le tenia un poco de cariño a kykyo, al parecer era la única que la comprendía, haciéndole bromas a kagome claramente demostraba que no le agradaba, no importa si la mayoría de veces ella era la que caía en su propia trampa o si sus acciones eran muy infantiles, algo es algo

-tsubaki, kykyo, no les he dicho pero esta mañana sango y kagome recibieron una carta del rey, era una invitación, al parecer por lo que decía buscaba que sus hijos hallaran esposas por medio de un baile, así que mañana iremos al palacio- el rostro de kykyo se ilumino de felicidad, se imagino bailando con uno de los príncipes, el mas guapo de los dos y que después en mitad de la noche el le robara un beso y le propusiera matrimonio, ya se lo podía imaginar, no quería ni podía esperar, desde muy temprano en la mañana tendría que irse arreglando para impresionar a la corte

Tsubaki observo sin emoción alguna el rostro lozano de su madre y el intercambio de miradas burlonas y divertidas de sango y kagome que miraban a kykyo. Lo pensó un momento………………. Por todos los kamis!!! Esa era su oportunidad!, se casaría con el mayor de los príncipes, el heredero al trono y después expulsaría o mandaría a arrestar a kagome, la culparía de cualquier cosa, eso era lo de menos y después haría que se pudriera en la cárcel, y gozaría de la buena vida al lago de su "marido", oh si! Ya lo tenia planeado, seduciría al príncipe, después de todo el príncipe era un hombre y por lo tanto seria fácil, pero………………. Y si kagome iba y se le adelantaba, claro que se le adelantaría, esa mosquita muerta siempre se le adelantaba a todo, tenia que impedir que kagome asistiera a la fiesta, costase lo que costase, mordió su labio nerviosamente, no se le ocurría nada, hasta que……………….. Claro la distraería todo el día mandándole hacer cada rato mandados, en su ausencia le rompería los vestidos, ya luego le echaría la culpa a alguna sirvienta de la mansión, después le diría a su madre y hermanas que kagome se adelanto y la dejarían en la casa, sin ropa y sin coches, imposible que esa tonta llegara a la fiesta, listo!!! Ya lo tenía todo planeado, imposible que su familia se percatara de su plan, sonrió malignamente y con rapidez se levanto y se excuso para irse a su habitación. Mientras su familia se quedaba a conversar un poco más

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el castillo el rey, sus hijos y su sobrino conversaban amenamente de temas frívolos hasta que salio a relucir el tema de la fiesta que se celebraría al día siguiente

-fluffy, espero que estés abierto con respecto a las damas- comento el rey mientras terminaba de devorar de forma salvaje al igual que su hijo menor un trozo de pavo, sus modales daban mucho que desear, pero sus hijos y su sobrino ya estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de espectáculos por lo que no se enfrascaron mucho en ese detalle

-si no me gustan, no doy ilusiones, eso es todo lo que te puedo asegurar- sesshomaru contesto fríamente dando a entender que hasta hay hablaba del tema, y entonces miroku se dirigió a inuyasha

-oye inu, espero que en la fiesta muestres un poco tu hombría y cumplas tu palabra de conseguir a tu verdulera- mofo el hombre de colita,

-arg!!! ya cállate, ya veras que me conseguiré una esposa y todos ustedes se quedaran callados- y con este comentario se dispuso a chuparse los dedos, sesshomaru le dirigió una mirada de asco mientras su padre y su primo no le prestaban atención al estar tan ocupados en el pavo – bueno con su permiso ya me retiro, que pasen buenas noches- retiro su servilleta de tela blanca del regazo pero el mantel perlado se enredo en los adornos dorados de sus ropas e inevitablemente arrastro con todo y mantel toda la vajilla rompiéndola en millones y millones de pequeños pedazos y esparciendo la cena por el lujoso piso de mármol, inuyasha lanzo una maldición y arranco de forma brusca el mantel, inu no taisho y miroku lloraron de dolor al ver su preciado pavo esparcido por el piso mientras que sesshomaru lanzo una mirada reprobatoria general, pero entonces recordó algo, quiso llamar a inuyasha pero no alcanzo debido a que el joven príncipe ya había abandonado la estancia, cuando sus labios se separaron para llamarlo, un estrepitoso golpe y un fuerte quejido de dolor le indicaron que ya era tarde, se asomo por la puerta y a mitad del pasillo yacía inuyasha con flores enredadas en su cabello y mojado, el rey y miroku dejaron de lamentarse y se asomaron a ver que ocasiono esta vez la caída del príncipe menor

Lo que observaron a continuación los dejo sin habla hasta que ambos reaccionaron y estallaron en risa, sesshomaru los observo por un momento, definitivamente sentía pena por su hermana menor, siempre era el blanco de burlas de su padre y de su primo, con un encogimiento de hombros se marcho del lugar pasándole por el lado a inuyasha mientras el rey y vizconde le hacían comentarios ofensivos al príncipe acerca de flores, colores rosas, vestidos de mujer y algo así como "_te ves muy bien con flores en la cabeza, no importa_ _que se te parta la galleta y tires al otro bando, siempre te querremos y por lo tanto siempre te diremos la verdad, eres una muy bonita princesa inuyasha, espero que consigas a tu principe encantado en la fiesta!!_" kami, su familia no tenia remedio, en eso otro golpe se hizo oír y se imagino que había sido inu no taisho huyendo de algún objeto que le halla lanzado su hijo menor, ahora entendía de donde provenía la torpeza de inuyasha y con estos pensamientos se alejo del espectáculo y se encerró en su habitación para seguir leyendo otro momento mas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente kagome se levanto temprano para hacer rápidamente los pocos quehaceres que ella hacia en la mansión para así poder arreglarse rápidamente, kykyo ya estaba levantada con una mascarilla verde y pegajosa en el rostro, sango también estaba levantada y ayudaba a kykyo a caminar, o si no ella se estrellaría contra las paredes y les dejaría una horrible mancha verde imposible de quitar, tsubaki seguía acostada arriba igual que kaede, rápidamente preparo el desayuno y les sirvió a sus dos hermanastras, mientras le daba indicaciones a ayame de servirles el desayuno a kaede y a tsubaki en cuanto se levantaran

Las tres mujeres desayunaron rápidamente y sango se ocupo de dejar a kykyo nuevamente en su habitación y ayudarla a escoger un vestido para la ocasión mientras kagome se encargaba de darles ordenes a los sirvientes de la mansión, así paso rápidamente la mañana hasta que tsubaki apareció en la estancia

-kagome nesecito pedirte un favor, mi padre nesecita urgentemente este te que me trajeron ayer- y así le enseño el paquete que había recibido en la mañana de ayer- el lo nesecita, son sus hiervas para el asma y los nervios, podrías llevárselos?- le pregunto la mujer con falsa suplica en su voz

-pero es que estoy ocupada, me falta mucho y ni siquiera he empezado a arreglarme- le respondió con un poco de frustración en su voz

-por favor, mi padre lo nesecita urgentemente-

-De acuerdo, dentro de un rato iré y le llevare las medicinas a naraku- kagome finalizo con pesadez, rápidamente tsubaki le agradeció su gesto con una inclinación de cabeza y una mueca diabólica que le provoco un escalofrió a kagome

Kagome dejo ordenes explicitas de lo que cada quien debía hacer mientras ella estuviera en la mansión de naraku, tomo el paquete y ensillo a uno de los caballos para ir mas rápido, acelero su paso perdiéndose en el camino de tierra mientras era observada por un par de ojos oscuros y malignos, tsubaki rápidamente se escurrió entre las sombras sin que nadie se diera cuenta con unas tijeras entre sus ropas, cuando estuvo al frente de la habitación se detuvo y con precaución vigilo que nadie la viera entrar al cuarto de kagome

En cuanto se aseguro que el perímetro estaba vació, entro con cautela y cerro la puerta con cuidado sin hacer ruido, recorrió la estancia con sus ojos buscando su objetivo, sonrió malignamente en cuanto lo tuvo a la vista y sin mas preámbulo se acerco hasta el armario y saco todos los vestidos finos de kagome, nuevamente le lanzo una mirada a la puerta mientras rebuscaba entre sus ropas la tijera que guardo antes de salir de su propia habitación, con trazos cuidadosos, descosió con tranquilidad uno a uno de los vestidos, haciendo imposible su uso nuevamente a menos que se le mandara a la costurera del pueblo

Cuando hubo terminado su labor, volvió a colocarlos cuidadosamente teniendo en cuenta la posición que antes tenían todos y cada una de las prendas, hecho un ultimo vistazo al armario, a simple vista cualquiera podría decir que nadie toco nada del mismo, y con malignidad volvió a cerrar las puerta y a esconder la tijera entre su vestido, con disimilo salio de la habitación satisfecha que no había nadie en el pasillo y se encerró en su cuarto, ya su plan estaba hecho, kagome no podría ir a la fiesta porque no tenia vestidos que le sirvieran además, ella se encargarían de que su familia se fuera antes de lo previsto

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo, el capitulo no tiene mucha comedia porque ameritaba ser serio, después de todo, tsubaki no es una villana torpe, pero en el proximo capitulo si habrá mucha comedia y les aseguro que se llevaran una linda sorpresa!!!

Dejen reviews para saber si les gusto

Muchas gracias a todas aquellas que me dejaron reviews en el capitulo pasado, por falta de tiempo no les contestare, pero agradezco mucho los ánimos que me dan a que continue el fic. Bueno hasta la próxima


	4. mi muy masculino hado padrino

Holax!!! Aquí les traigo esta actualización, sorry por la tardanza, se lo que es esperar a un mísero capitulo de alguna historia, pero como se ha mencionado antes, lo prometido es deuda, y las deudas hay que saldarlas

Quiero dedicar este capi a TuPanaMasLok y a Mari, gracias a ustedes dos por su apoyo en la historia, las dos has seguido con este fic desde el principio y me lo hicieron saber con su review, principalmente para TuPanaMasLok que fue la primera en dejarme un review y apollarme a continuar este fic, tambien quiero darte animos a que continues el tuyo que es muy bonito, de verdad que me encanta!!!

* * *

Kagome galopo largo rato por el sendero hacia la casa de su adorado padrastro, pero por mas que intentaba recordar, jamás el camino había sido tan largo, kami, prefería mil veces estar una semana con kykyo evitando sus aparatosos accidentes a estar un minuto con naraku, ciertamente reconocía que el hombre era tan atractivo como un sapo, se lo imagino mas apuesto en su juventud, tal vez con mucho esfuerzo al arreglarse el hombre lograría ser un renacuajo, pero no cualquier renacuajo! No señor! Un lindo renacuajo baboso y asqueroso………….. De acuerdo lo aceptaba, naraku le provocaba tanto amor como una patada en el trasero a media noche en plena menstruación, época en donde estaba mas irritable, quizás una patada en su firme trasero no seria tan mala idea, todo con tal de evitar que ese sujeto manchara el piso con su baba al verla, pero naraku no era el único hombre que se comportaba de esa forma delante de ella, no señor, la lista era muy larga kami!!! O era muy bella lo cual dudaba seriamente o tenia en le frente escrita: "lista para desnudarse en cualquier momento". 

maldijo por lo bajo, como detestaba que solo vieran en ella un enorme tracero, fina cintura y grandes pechos, no lo podia negar, su cuerpo era un poco voluptuoso, nada exagerado claro, y su rostro no era desagradable, su cabello era muy bonito, si ella misma se consideraba bonita, ya que por mas que buscara con una lupa, no encontraba el mas minimo desperfecto en su anatomia femenina

llevaba cabalgando durante 1 hora y todavía faltaba un poco, espuelo su caballo para ir mas rapido y pronto estuvo en la puerta de la mansión de naraku, con paso presuroso se apeo del caballo junto con el y se adentro en la tenebrosa propiedad, ya sabia donde estaba ese sujeto, siempre se encontraba en la biblioteca, sin el menor recato entro sin antes tocar

-valla……………… pero que deliciosa sorpresa- comento naraku con su habitual mirada oscura y lujuriosa, kagome rolo los ojos con gesto cansino y se acerco al escritorio

-tsubaki me pidio que te trajera un arma, para ver si eres tan cobarde de lo que ya sabemos que eres- kagome comento mordaz dejandole los frascos en el escritorio, naraku ignoro el comentario

-deseas te?- pregunto sirviendose el mismo

-oh! Claro! El dia que las ranas crien pelo- contesto muy sarcastica, giro sobre sus talones y contoneando sus caderas de forma descarada salio, naraku al admirarle el bien torneado trasero se quemo con el agua hirviendo lanzando un juramento, kagome sonrio con malicia, le encantaba hacerle eso, sabia que naraku nunca se resistia a su trasero y cuando lo veia se ponia muy torpe, casi como kykyo, no... peor que kykyo, en realidad, apesar de estrellarse contra todo debia aceptar que de las cuatro, ella era la mas delicada, se veia elegante incluso al caerse y dar tumbos, y bueno a naraku siempre le pasaba algo muy malo cuando se trataba de su cuerpo

Kagome miro por encima de su hombro y sonrio satisfecha al ver a naraku doblado de dolor con horribles quemaduras de tercer grado en sus manos, eso le enseñaria a no ser un viejo verde!!

-ten cuidado con el agua hirviendo, podrias quemarte- dijo maliciosamente y se dispuso a volver a la mansión sobre su brioso caballo

* * *

Kykyo, sango, kaede y tsubaki esperaban a kagome en la sala, pero la chica no aparecia y el carruaje real ya las aguardaba, el rey era muy generoso al disponer de sus coches para que las nobles asistieran sin falta, el cochero ya se estaba impacientando y kagome no aparecia de pronto tsubaki se dirigio al cochero y a su madre 

-por que no nos adelantamos, por mucho que llegue kagome, se tardara bastante en arreglarse, que tal si después de que el cochero termine de recoger a los demás pasa otra vez por aquí a buscar a kagome- dijo con inusitada calma, ya sabia que esto pasaría, lo tenia todo muy calculado, sus hermanas y su madre no parecieron poner peros a acepción de sango, que se mostraba algo inquieta

-pero, usted podría hacer eso?- pregunto sango al cochero real, el rápidamente asintió, con tal de que todos estuvieran antes de las 10 el hacia cualquier cosa

Después de muchos peros por parte de sango, ella accedió, y todas fueron rumbo al baile dejándole el recado a kagome que estuviera lista porque el cochero volvería por ella con unos de los criados

* * *

Kagome regreso después de la tediosa visita al renacuajo de naraku y encontró con que todos se habían ido, la criada le explico con rapidez lo que sucedía y kagome no perdió tiempo, rápidamente, tomo de sus faldas y se fue a su habitación a arreglarse, se quito sus ropas y se sumergió en la tina de agua caliente relajándola por completo, kami!!! Si que estaba tensa y su cuerpo adolorido 

Después de haberse sacado toda la suciedad, salio de la tina y tomo una toalla limpia que se encontraba cerca, con calma salio del baño y una de las criadas entro para ayudarla a vestir, después de haberse colocado ella misma su ropa interior le dio la espalda a la sirvienta para que le ajustara el corsé, después de haberle sacado un poco mas de cintura a su cuerpo, corrió a su armario y decidió ponerse un vestido rosado claro, pero apenas lo toco, este se deshizo en pedazos, con asombro tomo los pedasos de tela y los inspecciono, las costuras habian sido cortadas, trato de mantener la calma, pero gruesas lagrima acudieron a sus ojos, tomo otro vestido y sucedió los mismo, luego otro y otro y otro y asi hasta que solo quedo el armario vacio y trozos de telas diferentes regadas por el piso, derrotada y desilusionada se hecho a llorar en la cama, en su soledad se pregunto que le habria ocurrido a sus vestidos……….. entonces se le ilumino la mente…………… tsubaki era la culpable de todo

No habiendo la posibilidad de asistir al baile siguio sollozando, pero la habitación que en ese momento estaba a oscuras se ilumino dejando ver a una figura algo robusta con un vestido blanco de brillantes y unas alas transparentes en su espalda, relativamente pequeñas a comparacion de su musculoso cuerpo, era una mujer, hombre o lo que fuera blanca, de cabello negro y radiante sonrisa, kagome perpleja y sin creerlo se incorporo para observarla mejor, acaso esa era su hada madrina?

-hola kagome soy tu hado padrino, kami! Pero tu si que tienes la cintura pequeña y tan delgada que eres!!!!que ejercicios haces!! Dime, no seas mala, cual es el secreto? Que dieta haces!!! para yo tambien hacerla!!, hise la dieta de la luna pero fue un fraude, por favor dime que la que haces no es esa!!!!- una voz ronca y hombruna en forma de chillido salio de la garganta de su hado padrino, que demonios hacia un hombre en un vestido? Y aun con asombro le respondio

-pues yo no hago dietas, ni ejercicios, solo algunos labores domesticos…. Usted es mi hada madrina? Pero si es un hombre! No se supone que debe ser mujer?- pregunto con incredulidad la muchacha, el hada le lanzo una mirada de reproche y puso sus manos en jarras

-pues lo siento si la niña queria ver a una mujer, sabes el sindicato de hadas esta fallo de mujeres y a lo ultimo escojen hombres y les obligan a ponerse vestidos rosados y blancos para que sean mas a la moda y elegantes- todo esto lo dijo con rencor en su voz, pero que muchacha mas malagradecida, todavía le iba a dar un vestido para ir al palacio y ella se queja por ser hombre

-en serio?- volvio a preguntar con los ojos desorbitados- pero…. Que es un sindicato? –

-por supuesto que no!!!, crees que un hombre normal se vestiria de bailarina de ballet?- el hado suspiro cansado- escucha te ayudo porque eres mi ahijada y porque el principe esta como me lo receto el doctor- esa oracion lo dijo con ojos de anhelo- y tienes que conocerlo esta noche para que disfrutes por las dos entiendes?- pregunto con mucha felicidad el hado mientras que kagome comprendia que su hado padrino se le volteba la cachapa, penso que solo le gustaba usar vestido pero por lo visto como que tambien le gustaban los hombres, maldicion, penso que solo era un trasvestido, no un trasvestido homoxesual!!! por eso era hado padrino!!!! su hado padrino!!!!

-hayyy partete galleta!- dijo en un susurro que no paso desapercibido por el hado

-que dijiste?-

-nada, que yo te consigo un autografo del principe- dijo con simplicidad encogiéndose de hombros, mientras que el rostro del hado se iluminaba

-por cierto, me llamo jakotsu, y estoy aquí para que asistas al baile y me consigas ese pequeño regalo- kagome lo miro con los ojos en blanco, de verdad era su hado padrino un hombre, mujer, trasvestido, trasvestido homosexual, bicho raro tan pagano???, es decir, ser como el es, es un crimen, ahora tambien queria hecharle el ojo al principe??? que inmoral!!!

-de acuerdo- respondio temerosa

-bueno, vamos a empezar te parece?- pregunto mientras sacaba una enorme espada con un filo extraño, kagome miro horrorizada la situación, jakotsu se percato de la situación y volteo a ver su mano que empuñaba el objeto filoso

-ups! Lo siento, herramienta equivocada! Esta la uso para mi trabajo de medio tiempo- dijo haciendo desaparecer la espada en el aire y sacando una varita, kagome no se lo podia creer, su hado padrino era una version bizarra, una copia muy barata de lo que era en verdad un hada

-trabajo de medio tiempo?- pregunto, desde cuando las hadas trabajaban medio tiempo, y porque en su otro trabajo tenia que usar esa espada? Que clase de trabajo hacia su hado padrino!!!!! trabajaba con la mafia!?

-pues claro!, no creas que solo me dedico a observarte, mi sueldo de hada no me da para pagar mis gastos!! Sabes que clase de nesecidades tiene una chica!? Y mas si no tiene un novio que la mantenga!!! Ustedes son afortunadas al casarce! Pero yo no!!! Mi vida ha sido dura!!! Tengo que trabajar como exterminador de ratas para pagar las cuentas!!! Y sin embargo me discriminan por ser rarito!!! Kami debi haber escuchado a mi madre y estudiar leyes!!! o casarme con ese cirujano que dijo que podia ser una mujer completa para el!!! pero no en cambio me tuve que ir a vivir con la basura de mi ex!!- esto el hado lo dijo con mucho dramatismo, en sus ojos asomaron algunas lagrimas, kagome admiraba la escena con los ojos en blanco, con que era eso, pero aun asi, porque usaria esa espada, al parecer su hado padrino no era un ser muy honesto que digamos, porque el cuento de exterminador de ratas no se lo pasaba pero ni con agua!!! y menos usando un arma asi! que la creia una ingenua?!?

-de acuerdo lo siento, no quise ofenderte- dijo con temor en su voz

-no te preocupes no lo hiciste- y secandose las falsas lagrimas de su rostro, sonrio como si nunca hubiera pasado nada- bueno, vamos a hacer magia contigo!!!- y con un giro de su varita kagome ya estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido de tela blanca muy brillante con bordes azulados, una falda bastante amplia y su escote que pronuncia y sujeria sus pechos, era entallado a su diminuto torso y en su cuello descansaba un hermoso collar de diamantes, su cabello recojido en un elegante moño tenia algunas cintas azules y muchos diamante enredados en su cabello, dandole un toque magico

Kagome quedo atonita con su vestido, era el mas hermoso que alguna vez halla visto, la tela pareciara como si hubieran tomado todas las estrelas del firmamento y las hubieran arrojado al vestido, era tan brillante que iluminaba la oscura habitación, sus zapatillas eran blancas, pero con diamantes incrustados

Jakotsu observo su obra con una sonrisa satisfecha, en verdad esa chica era muy hermosa, no nesecitaba de tantos lujos para serlo, pero este era un esfuerso que el hizo con su magia, después de todo, conocia que el destino de esa mujer, estaba escrito ya y con el nombre de sesshomaru como esposo y padre de sus hijos

-bueno, es hora de irnos- y con otro movimiento mas ya estaban en el jardin del palacio, kagome observo todo todavía mas sorprendida que nunca

-como….-

-se llama teletransportacion- dijo orgulloso de sus conocimientos

-tele que?-

-teletransportacion, es cuando la materia se divide en microscopicas partes y viajan a traves del espacio para ubicarse en otro sitio sin mover un dedo- finalizo su explicación con una sonrisa arrogante, kagome lo miraba consternada, aparte de mariposo tampien era un loco, genial!! Ahora su futuro si que era prometedor, un escalofrio recorrio la espalda de la chica al imaginarce que toda su vida estaba en manos de semejante ser!!! Que kami se apiadara de ella y su destino, que le quitara su preocupación de una y la matara!!!

-kagome, no pierdas el tiempo, son las 10 y solo tienes hasta las 3 de la mañana, no te quedes parada como estatua y ve a divertirte- el hado hablo de forma severa y angustiante, kagome comprendio que a pesar de ser ahijada de tan excentrico hado, el la queria mucho, lo observo un momento y en la oscuridad que se veia interrumpida por la luminosidad del vestido y las luces decorativas ella le sonrio con cariño

-muchisimas gracias, este gesto nunca lo voy a olvidar, no sabes todo lo que te estoy agradecida- le dijo la chica

-bueno, toma estos consejos, madre de dios, trata de que kykyo salga viva de aquí sin que la vea un medico, es una buena persona, muy noble, pero cegatona y eso le amarga la existencia al depender de otros, cuida a kaede, ella te adora, ten precausion con naraku y tsubaki- esto ultimo lo dijo con un gesto sombrio y añadio- y cuida a los hombres de sango- finalizo con una sonrisa de cariño

-no sera al reves?- pregunto kagome con diversión, el hada parecio pensarlo por un momento

-no, sango es muy apasionada y es muy fuerte, pobre de su esposo si llega aserle infiel, no le deseo a nadie, nisiquiera a mi ex la paliza que sango le dara si se entera algun dia de la infidelidad de su marido- comento con gesto aterrorizado al imaginarce lo que le haria sango para vengarce, rapidamente se recupero, kagome asintio con el mismo gesto de terror y emitio un leve gemido, santa maria!! Pero si esa mujer era capaz de castarlo!!!

-vete, se te hace tarde- y con suaves empujones la alento a entrar al salon donde un exquisito vals se escuchaba, maravillada miro todo en derredor y se undio en el placer que le evocaba esa melodía y entonces diviso a sango y kykyo en una de las esquinas del salon, con paso cauteloso se acerco a sus hermanastras mientras provocaba que las miradas volteran en su direccion

* * *

Horas antes en la fiesta, en el castillo, todo ya estaba preparado y los principes y el rey se vestian con sus ropajes reales, todo estaba en calma hasta que…….. 

-MALDITO MIROKU, DESGRACIADO!!!!! PADRE COMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO!!!!!!!!- inuyasha emitio semejante grito que del susto kagura casi deja caer el florero, miroku, inu no taisho y sesshomaru que estaban cerca de kagura en el salon principal hablando de temas triviales entre si, al escuchar el grito furico del principe menor, miroku y el rey se miraron mutuamente y estallaron en risa, mientras kagura sonreia con picardia por su travesura mientras se recuperaba del susto y ponia el florero en un lugar seguro, sesshomaru les lanzaba miradas reprobatorias al grupo

Inuyasha bajaba las escaleras envuelto en una bata de baño y con un vestido rosado en la mano, los presentes, lo voltearon a ver y no pudieron evitar carcajearse en la cara del principe a excepción de sesshomaru que lo observo con su mirada estoica y con una voz fria le dijo

-inuyasha, que haces desnudo y con ese vestido de mujer, acaso te has vuelto loco, vístete adecuadamente para la ocasión- el principe heredero reprendio a su hermano que ni se inmuto, solo seguia furico mientras observaba a su padre, primo y amiga de la infancia reirse en sus narices

-estaria ya vestido si mi ropa real ceremonial estuviera en mi cuarto en ves de este ridiculo vestido rosa, estaria vestido si mi espada colmillo de acero estuviera en mi habitación en vez de flores, perfumes y cintas ROSAS!!!- estallo el chico mientras los presentes seguien riendo, rapidamente el rey aun envuelto en su risa le hizo una seña a un criado y añadio ahogando la risa y tratando de recuperar la compostura

-lo siento inuyasha, pero esas pertenencias son de la princesa del castillo- y nuevamente todos irrumpieron en carcajada mientras que al principe una vena se le hacia notoria en la frente y con un gruñido se alejo mascullando maldiciones, se fue a su habitación en donde un criado le colocaba sus ropas ceremoniales sobre la cama, inuyasha avanzo y adentro de la habitación y el criado con voz tremula y miedosa le pidio al principe

-señor, me podria dar el vestido? Es que el rey me dijo que se lo pidiera porque usted lo usaria en su matrimonio- inuyasha casi se le callo la quijada de la impresión, pero el sonido de las risillas de su padre y primo lo sacaron de su asombro, esos malditos un dia se lo pagarian!!! Con rudeza le lanzo el vestido al criado que lo tomo y salio corriendo aterrorizado

* * *

El protocolo estaba comenzando y después de la presentacion real de los principes y el viszonde, el rey se retiro del salon y se sento a contemplar la acccion desde lo alto de un palco acompañado de kagura que supervisaba y daba ordenes mudas por medio de señas discretas a los criados del castillo, mientras los principes y el vizconde estaban sentados en el lujoso trono mientras las damas se les presentaban en orden haciendo una reveresncia 

En otro lado del salon sango se encontraba con unas compresas de hielo mientras a kykyo se le salian unas lagrimas de dolor, tsubaki se encontraba platicando con su padre que tenia las manos bendadas mientras kaede trataba de calmar el llanto de kykyo

-tranquila, has recibido golpes peores- dijo kaede con ternura, mientras sango le colocaba la compresa en la enrojecida frente

Kykyo casi se mato esta vez, mientras entraba en el castillo, por accidente no vio que la alfombra estaba levemente corrida y engarzo su pie a la misma callendo de manera estrepitosa, bueno esa fue la primera caida de esa noche en el castillo, la segunda y la mas peligrosa y sobretodo vergonzosa fue cuando su hermana rodo por las escaleras callendole ensima al principe inuyasha que a su vez se llevo una mesa, afortunadamente el principe se encontraba anonadado por la belleza de kykyo que no se molesto, al contrario se mostro muy atento con ella y le mando a traer esas compresas frias, podia ver al principe menor, mirando de forma descarada a kykyo entre la gente

Sango sonrio para sus adentros, al parecer kykyo, con su torpeza habia enamorado a uno de los principes, si se casaban, molestaria a su cuñado y a su hermana haciendoles comentarios con respecto a la forma tan poco romantica en que se conocieron ambos, con cuidado coloco el hielo en la frente a su hermana mientras esta se quejaba de dolor, y lloraba de frustración

-sabes kykyo, el principe menor no ha dejado de mirarte- le dijo una vez que las dos estuvieron solas, kykyo levanto el rostro con expresión vacia, nuevamente indicando que no veia absolutamente nada

-no trates de alentarme con mentiras, ya se que soy muy torpe por ser mi falta de visibilidad- exclamo la mujer dolida mirando a un florero, pensando que era sango

-no en serio, el ahora te esta observando desde el trono- le dijo entusiasmada, mientras tomaba su rostro y lo dirigia en dirrecion a ella, francamente le ofendia que kykyo la confundiera con esa cosa

-si claro, me mira por lo torpe que soy- dijo exasperada, sango iba a hablar pero su madre kaede las interrumpio

-es hora de presentarnos ante el principe- dijo mientras ayudaba a kykyo avanzar entre la gente, sango siguio a su madre con tsubaki pisandoles los talones, las trompetas sonaron y un guardia anuncio a las mujeres "condesa higurashi kaede y sus hijas tsubaki, kykyo, sango y kagome", el grupo de 4 mujeres avanzo hacia el trono, kaede en el medio guiando a una muy avergonzada kykyo y a su lado estaban sango y tsubaki, cuando estuvieron al frente del trono las mujeres se inclinaron de forma respetuosa

Inuayasha no dejaba de observar a la chica que le cayo encima, era la mujer mas hermosa y frágil que habia conocido en su vida, sus modales eran delicados y graciles, estaba decidido esa seria su esposa, la condesa kykyo seria su "encantadora verdulera" mientras inuyasha se derretia de amor, miroku le dirigia miradas lujuriosas a sango, su cuerpo esbelto y su sonrisa angelical lo cautivaron desde el momento en que la vio, tanto el principe inuyasha como el vizconde suspiraron de amor mientras sesshomaru le llamo un poco la atencio una de la higurashi, tsubaki ciertamente era bonita, pero no tanto pronto descubrio una fea berruga que le bajo los animos por completo

Una vez que las mujeres higurashi fueron presentadas, kykyo le pidio a sango ir a un rincón, con su mirada temerosa le dijo:

-sango, kagome no vendra-

-que dices?-

-escuche claramente a tsubaki decirle al cochero que no valla a buscar a kagome mientras le entregaba algunas monedas- dijo con el rostro ensombrecido, pero una voz les hablo a sus espaldas

-yo no estaria tan segura kykyo- una voz fuerte e irritada hablo, ambas voltearon en su dirección a alli estaba kagome, con una vestido hermoso que hacia que miradas envidiosas, asombradas y lujuriosas voltearan en su dirección, esa noche estaba mas espectacular que nunca, kykyo logro divisarla borrosamente pero aun asi admitio que su hermanastra estaba bellisima

-kagome pero como llegaste? Si yo escuche a…- kykyo no pudo terminar la oracion porque kagome la interrumpio

-ya lo se, tambien rompio todos mis vestidos- dijo con rabia la chica, sango la miro estupefacta mientras kykyo endurecia su expresión

-pero entonces como es que estas aquí?- pregunto sango

-este vestido pertenecia a mi madre y vine en caballo- kagome se encojio de hombros con esa respuesta, ambas mujeres estudiaron sus palabras y no sonaron tan descabelladas, después de todo kagome era un poco inquieta por no decir salvaje y ambas asintieron con alivio, kagome se obligo a si misma a decir esa mentira, después de todo que les diria "me trajo mi hado padrino y el me dio este hermoso vestido, ojala algun dia lo conoscan, esta completamente loco y se le moja la canoa, pero es un buen tipo" oh! Si claro, ya les diria la verdad….

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo, muchisimas gracias por sus reviews, estoy muy agradecida por sus comentarios y tambien orgullosa de que mi fic guste tanto, espero que este capi sea de su agrado, aquí contesto a los reviews que no respondi la vez pasada 

Refira M: holax!! Gracias por tu apoyo, creeme que tu no eres la unica despierta a las dos de la mañana leyendo esta pagina, porque ya somos dos!!! Que bueno que mi fic te hizo reir!! Y que pienses que esta genial!!! Te agrasdesco demaciado tu comentario, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo

Mari: aquí tienes tu actualizacion!!! Espero que te haya gustado, hasta la proxima

TuPanaMasLok: solo queda decirte…………………….. muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tus lindos comentarios que me encantan!!!! Que pavo que te guste mi fic tanto como a mi me gusta el tuyo!!! Espero al conti de tu fic eh?

Tribusa: gracias por tu comentario! Que bueno que una de mis loqueras te paresca divertida, tratare de añadirle mas humos a la trama, espero que este capi te guste

Koi otome: jajajajajajaja no te voy a decir si los junto o no, aunque es muy ovbio, pero tranquis, que aunque habran muchos destrosos de ese par, es la pareja divertida y siempre de una manera u otra me asegurare de que ayuden a fluffy y kagome de una manera unica, y tal vez no tumben la ciudad, pero si el castillo y la mansión de kagome jajajajajajajajajajaja

Girl uchiha: que bueno que mis ideas te alegren el dia, la verdad es que no soy tan creativa para crear comedia y situciones gracios, soy mejor para los dramas, empezando, porque que dios me libre pero mis allegados saben que es verdad, soy una melodramatica de primera, de todo, lloro y me pongo sensible, pero bueno u.u espero que este capi te agrade y te siga gustando mi fic

Brenda: si esta comedia tiene un humor sarcastico y algo picante, en este capi, saque un poco la parte maliciosa de kagome, después de todo, si la pongo como la niña quieta y sumisa, tsubaki y naraku ganaran, y es necesario que este fic kagome sea fuerte de carácter, ademas digamos que sexymaru y kagome tendran una que otra pelea y si puse a kagura de buena fue porque nadie mas se me ocurrio para hacer de compinche femenino de inu no taisho, ademas ella es muy versátil, kykyo, dios, la puse porque me cae mal y porque no encontraba a nadie que hiciera frente a tantos golpes y creeme q esto apenas empieza!!!

Lady dila: que bien q te rias de las payasadas que invento, creeme que te reiras mucho mas en el futuro, te lo garantizo!!

Nollasblack: si es muy tedioso escribir los capis largos, es mas, cuando tecleo durante mas de 15 minutos me empieza a doler los hombros, no se si es la tension o es que soy tan perezosa que no aguanto mucho!!! En fin espero que te siga gustando mi fic y hasta la proxima

Sofia: bueno, en realidad yo no soy mejor escritora que tu, simplemente me inspire, la forma de redactar tambien tiene mucho que ver con tu vocabulario, todas tenemos a un Cervantes dentro, la idea es que desarroles tu ingenio y nos sorprendas con un fic, es cierto, la trama es relativa al cuento, pero solo en algunos aspectos, porque para las parejas que se van a formar, no va ser todo miel sobre ojuelas, en esta trama no solo la malvada hermanastra le hara bromas, sino muchas cosas mas a la protagonista, espero que este capi haya llenado tus expectativas

Bueno eso es todo, espero como siempre a sus reviews y tambien nesecito ayuda con algunos aspectos, me gustaria que alguien me ayudara con sus opiniones con respecto a dos nuevos fics en los que estoy trabajando desafortunadamente todavía tengo horribles lagunas mentales que ya me estan estresando, cualquier interesado en ayudarme y ser parte de la construccion de estas nuevas historias es bienvenido, solo agréguenme y me envian un correo y yo les respondere en cuanto pueda planteandoles mis ideas ok?

R

E

V

I

W

S

¡


	5. el baile, una verruga y un beso

Holax!!!! Ya deben estar cansadas de esperarme, lo siento, tuve problemas con el Internet y ahora estoy subiendo este capi en un cyber. Primero que nada, quiero decirles que muchas gracias por todos y cada uno de aquellos comentarios que me dieron, me animaron mucho, estoy subiendo este y otro capitulo mas de mi otro fic, en realidad llevo los dos al mismo tiempo, tambien quiero decirles, que la trama, por razones desconocidas a mi esta tomando un curso muy diferente, no me hechen la culpa, apenas toco el teclado y redacto cada uno de los capis mi imaginación vuela, van a haber muchas sorpresas, y quiero prepararlas desde hoy diciendoles: este fic no terminara igual que la cenicienta original de disney, sera mas largo y no sera involucrada ninguna zapatilla ni madrastras locas y desquiciadas, esto sera un poco mas………….. largo, sin mas preámbulo, los dejo con el capi

.--.-.-.-.-.-.

Kagome ya estaba al borde del colapso, como era posible que tsubaki le haya hecho eso, esta bien, lo admite, no siempre se llevaron a las mil maravillas, pero tampoco era excusa para que se formara una encrucijada en su contra, con mirada acusatoria, volvió a kykyo

-tu también participaste en esto, no es cierto?- le pregunto con un terrible tono de voz calmo, ella no era así, kagome estaba MUY enojada, y eso era SUMAMENTE peligroso, estaba en riesgo tanto su integridad física y mental. Kykyo volteo a ver a una mancha blanca que supuso era su hermana

-lo siento por decepcionarte pero esta vez si no fui yo, tsubaki planeo todo esto sola, yo no sabia nada, es mas me acabo de enterar que rompió tus vestidos- sango y kagome observaron detalladamente a kykyo darle esa confesión a una estatua al lado de ellas, sango ladeo su rostro hacia kagome y ella solo asintió, sabia que kykyo no tenia conocimiento del asunto, si ella fuera culpable, su inconsciente culpa haría que ella lo arruinara todo, así era como funcionaba su hermanastra

-tranquila te creo- sonrió con autentica alegría y kykyo embozo su mas radiante y cariñosa sonrisa abalanzándose sobre la estatua, cayéndose con ella y rompiéndola, sango suspiro cansada, y kagome sonrió divertida, ambas ayudaron a su hermanastra a levantarse y le sacudieron los escombros del vestido

-gracias- dijo con una diminuta voz, ambas hermanas se observaron y miraron cómplices al ver que el príncipe inuyasha se acercaba con una rosa. El príncipe carraspeo suavemente tratando de llamar la atención de: "su encantadora verdulera" como le había llamado mentalmente

-disculpe condesa higurashi, pero seria tan amable de concederme esta pieza- inuyasha le entrego la rosa a kykyo y se inclino para besar su mano, la chica ciertamente era muy frágil y sus manos eran muy delicadas y blancas. Kykyo se sonrojo y bajo la visto, separando sus labios para emitir un no, pero kagome entro en acción

-perdone usted, pero es que mi hermana es un poco corta de vista y no ve muy bien, además ella nunca baila- kagome le guiño un ojo cómplice al príncipe que por unos instantes se quedo anonadado de su belleza y asintió rápidamente. Kykyo no podía ver bien, pero el silencio momentáneo del príncipe le indico que le gusto kagome e interiormente sintió celos

-pero no se preocupe usted por eso, aunque no soy un excelente bailarín, creo ser capaz de cuidar a su hermana- le respondió con una sonrisa picara, kykyo ante esto iba a protestar pero nuevamente kagome entro en acción

-entonces su majestad siéntase a gusto de poder bailar con mi hermana- inuyasha ya sabia que tenia que huir de hay con kykyo, no espero mucho y prácticamente la arrastro con "delicadeza" haciéndola tropezar y caerse mas de 8 veces. Sango sonrió cómplice y kagome asintió

Después de que kykyo callo y se levanto por todo un vals, gracias a los dos pies izquierdos de inuyasha, ella estaba disfrutando la velada, miroku observo a su primo bailar con "su encantadora verdulera" como le había nombrado, kami, inuyasha no era delicada ni para los nombres tiernos, y viendo bien la imagen no pudo definir quien era mas torpe, si la chica o su primo, ella parecía ciega y el parecía que tuviera los pies atados

Miroku diviso a lo lejos a la otra condesa higurashi, con la clara intención de llevarla a un sitio apartado se dirigió hacia la chica que se sonrojo al verlo, esa era una buena señal según su experiencia, entonces decidió brincar al ultimo paso, sabia que nunca fallaba y deslizo su mano hacia su pecho, no le podía tocar el trasero, seria como buscar una aguja en un pajar, no sabia ni siquiera como serian sus caderas con ese enorme y muy vaporoso vestido violeta, sango volvió a enrojecer, pero esta vez no de vergüenza y con un movimiento rápido de su mano que tomo desprevenido al hombre, le propino una cachetada muy fuerte

El vizconde entre la conmoción del golpe vio a sango mas magnifica y ardiente que nunca, kami si era la mujer perfecta! ya su corazón se le había robado esa chica de coleta castaña y hermosos ojos castaños también que se alejaba de el, kagome había observado desde hace mucho a kykyo bailar con el príncipe menor, se notaba desde lejos e se quedo prendado de kykyo y viceversa, kami! Pero si era la pareja mas torpe que había visto! Y aun así se veían adorables, su atención se desvió a una sombra en la pared que se detenía o desaparecía cerca del ponche, se acerco a la mesa y no podía ser, era nuevamente su hado padrino

-niña, que haces hay parada como una estatua, diviértete!- le dijo el reflejo en el ponche, aunque no muy nítido, si se podían distinguir un poco sus facciones, de su muy varonil hado padrino

-jakotsu, que haces aquí, te pueden descubrir- dijo kagome preocupada volteando a todos lados por si alguien la veía hablar con el ponche

-bah! Solo tu puedes verme, mira, tu si que eres despistada, el hombre mas sexy del mundo paso a tu lado 500 veces y tu ni enterada, y el esta peor que tu!! Ambos son unos caídos de la mata!!!-

-no te voy a aceptar comentarios cuando tu tienes un trabajo extraño que involucra a esa espada, no creas que me creí ese cuento de exterminador mata ratas, dime la verdad, trabajas para la mafia asesina!, el el FBI, la CIA, o estas aprendiendo como usarla para masacrar a tu ex novio!- kagome le espeto muy irritada y jakotsu se encojio de hombros

-si es verdad que tengo ese empleo, uso la espada para demoler paredes y así sacarlas de su escondite, la mafia? No, no les gusta que sus empleados tengan novios, dicen que los hace ver menos varoniles, y es igual con los otros organismos, y si, efectivamente estoy aprendiendo a usarla, para que el mal nacido de mi novio aprenda una que otra lección, pero nada malo, solo le extirpare los testi…- contesto muy feliz

-suficiente- dijo horrorizada, el y sango serian el dúo dinámico, ya se imaginaba lo que las sádicas esas le harían a los pobres hombres que cayeran en sus manos, si algún día ellas se llegaran a unir, se encargaría de que naraku cayera en sus manos. Kagome ignoro a Jakotsu y camino un poco más por el salón…

Sesshomaru ya estaba estresado de hablar con tsubaki, apenas su hermano y primo se alejaron esa mujer se le pego a su firme y principesco trasero, como detestaba a las parlanchinas!!! No es que despreciara la austacia verbal de una mujer, pero la detestaba cuando esta solo tenia en la cabeza aire comprimido, le prestaba tanto interés a ella como el interés que le prestaba a las moscas….. Ninguna!! Logro deslumbrar un par de veces a inuyasha bailando con una mujer bonita, cierto, era bonita y grácil el problema es que su gracia se esfumaba cada vez que se caía aparatosamente con inuyasha, kami, su padre tenia que alejar a ese par antes que destruyeran el castillo y atentaran con sus vidas, la observo un poco mas, su cuñada definitivamente era la mujer perfecta para su hermano, interiormente se alegro de que inuyasha no fuera gay, ya que empezaba a dudar mucho que fuera normal, nunca se le conoció una mujer, y tampoco se le vio a una, esa chica era la primera, seguro el se estaba reservando o algo asi, su hermano en el fondo era muy, pero muy sensible

También pudo ver un par de veces a miroku, siendo golpeado continuamente por una de las condesas higurashi, era la primera mujer que le daba su merecido a miroku y una pequeña sonrisa cruzo sus labios, si seguían ese par así, su primo terminaría viviendo con un medico al lado. Siguió observando los rostros a su alrededor y pudo deslumbrar a la mujer mas hermosa y fina que había visto en su vida, su melena negra azulada estaba recogida en un perfecto moño, su cuerpo no tan voluptuoso pero si exquisito, la delicadeza que destilaba era asombrosa, una mujer sumamente femenina, con modales de una princesa, su cuerpo reacciono ante la visión………un ángel se dijo interiormente y se dispuso a sacudirse de una manera muy sutil y delicada a tsubaki

-tienes una horrible verruga peluda en tu cuello que no me gusta, eres cabeza hueca y de verdad no me atraes- y con ese comentario se alejo de ella, y se dirigió a su bello ángel, rogó a los cielos que ella no fuera una de esas chicas que se veían bien a lo lejos pero eran un estropajo de cerca, a medida que se iba acercando, mas se iba tranquilizando y mas quedaba anonadado, era mucho mas hermosa de cerca que de lejos, su piel era blanca, nívea, perfecta, sin ninguna mancha y se veía sumamente suave, un pequeño lunar seductor se ubico secretamente en su cuello y con suma cortesía le dijo

-disculpe señorita, le gustaría bailar esta canción conmigo?- kagome se quedo plasmada, ese era el príncipe mayor! Lo sabia! Sus ropas entre militares y galanes lo delataba! Rápidamente un sonrojo de apodero y asintió. Sesshomaru se deleito con su sonrojo, kami! Era tan linda!! Una bello ángel caído del cielo destinado a casarse con el, si, ella seria su esposa, la dirigió de forma lenta y vio a tsubaki impasible, como si nada hubiera pasado hablar con su madre kaede, cuando estuvieron en el centro del salon sesshomaru y kagome bailaron extasiados por la música, ambos eran excelentes bailarines y pronto se convirtieron en el centro de atención

Sesshomaru la guiaba con destreza y delicadeza y kagome repodia de igual manera, ambos se veian perfectos juntos y por ironias de la vida, se les paso el tiempo volando entre bailes y amenas y enriquecedoras conversaciones, sesshomaru noto que kagome adoraba la lectura y conocia el contenido de un sin numero de libros, era una chica lista y muy bonita, era perfecta, ambos se dirigieron al jardin para tener mas privacidad y continuaron conversando de filisofia, poética, arte y demas topicos, hasta que abarcaron el tema familiar, kagome le conto todo respecto a su familia

-entonces, en realidad tu eres la hija lejitima higurashi- la chica asintio y agrego

-sango, kykyo y tsubaki son mis hermanastras, y mi padre les dejo el titulo a cada una de nosotras para que no hubiera conflictos entre la familia-

-ye veo- sesshomaru la observo por un momento en silencio, sus labios rojos estaban ligeramente abiertos, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su mirada chocolate estab deslumbrante, lentamente sesshomaru se acerco a la chica con claras intenciones de besarla, ella tambien reaccionaba de forma extraña ante la presencia del principe y espero a que el diera ese paso, el presiono suavemente sus labios contra los de la joven y con suavidad inicio un movimiento casto y dulce, era la primera vez que el besaba a una mujer asi, pero la situación lo ameritaba y para nada le desagradaba, no podia evitar sentir esas fuertes descargas de energia que sentia cuando la tocaba

Kagome penso que estaba en el paraíso, sus labios varoniles y fuertes la besaban con suma delicadeza, ahogo un suspiro de satisfacción en su garganta y le siguió el movimiento poco a poco mientras sentia que el entrelazaba sus manos tras su cintura. Sesshomaru penso que ya era hora de avanzar un poco mas y con delicadeza entreabrio un poco mas su boca para poder morder el labio inferior de la chica, insitandola a que el beso fue mas profundo, kagome sintio cosquillas cuando el la mordio y una sonrisa cruzo su boca, el principe se percato de eso y abrio un poco mas sus labios para dejar que su lengua lamiera gustosa los dulces labios de su angel, kagome enloquesio ante esta propuesta, un calor inminente la cubrio de la cabeza a los pies y como si ella fuera una automata abrio los labios para que el principe hiciera con su boca lo que quisiera, se sintio invadida cuando la lengua del joven se adentro en su boca y un estremecimiento la recorrio entera mientras el intruso palpaba, lamia y saboreaba cara rincón de su boca, estaban tan sumidos en su mundo que se sorprendieron y separaron rapidamente cuando el reloj de la torre sono, kagome aterrorizada y muy sonrojada vio que ya eran las tres, en que demonios se habia pasado la hora, en medio del desconcierto del principe ella hablo

-debo irme, fue una magnifica noche, pero ya debo regresar- y sin mas preámbulo tomo la falda de su vestido entre sus brazos y corrio todo lo que sus piernas le daban, sesshomaru reacciono un poco tarde encontrandose solo en el jardin, ya habia huido, su bello angel, no solamente era magnifica, si no un poco salvaje, una sonrisa cruzo su rostro y se pregunto si siempre seria asi de arrebatadora en la intimidad, en su interior rogo que asi fuera… ya mañana la veria, le daria una linda sorpresa en la mañana con su visita….

Entro en el salon ya un poco vacio, miroku estaba inconciente con una enorme marca roja en la mejilla, supuso que fue por sango, ya algo le habia dicho kagome acerca de ella, y era que reaacionaba de manera muy violenta cada vez que algun hombre se pasaba de listo, pobre de miroku, no llegaria vivo al dia de su boda con sango si seguia asi, era avbio que su querido primo se habia enamorado de ella, después de todo, siempre se cae ante lo diferente y sango era diferente para miroku, inuyasha se encontraba suspirando y bailando el vals con inu no taisho mientras kagura los observaba perpleja, un poco mas y seguro que la mujer caia en coma de la sorpresa, inu no taisho, tambien se encontraba feliz, ya que según el, tendria muchos nietos en muy poco tiempo, y segui bailando con inuyasha por todo el salon

-estoy rodeado de payasos- y con este comentario se fue muy sonriente a su habitación, que demonios tenia el apellido higurashi que volvia loca a la realeza? Lo penso un poco y razono, la realeza estaba loca incluso desde que nacieron, el era el unico que se podia considerar normal nuevamente replanteo su pregunta, que tenia el apellido higurashi que extasiaba la realza? Sonrio satisfecho y se respondio a si mismo…….. encanto, era lo que tenia.

-.-.-.-.-.

Girl uchiha: bueno aquí tienes, el cometario que le hizo fluffy en este capitulo lo coloque pensado en la horrible humillación que seria recibir un comentario asi! Te imaginas? Bueno, en realidad no tengo ninguna verruga, pero si aguien me ofende asi, no vive para contarlo!!!! Aquí ya tienes tu pequeño acercamiento de esta parejita,

TuPanaMasLok: que bueno que te gusto!!!!! Espero que este capi cumpla con tus expectativas y por cierto jakotsu es bueno en este fic y va a ser muy importante en la trama, asi que sorry si no ye cae, pero ya lo nombre hado padrino de kagome y no puedo hacer mas nada….. por cierto continua tu fic!!!! Que paso?? Me dejaste colgada de las ansias!!!! Jejejej hablo en serio, espero la conti pronto.

Just me: bueno en este capi ya se conocieron y tuvieron un………. Envidiable acercamiento espero que te guste este capi bye!

Lady dila: pues ya somos dos que no sabemos el origen de esa idea, no pensaba hacer el personaje del hado tan…….. complicado en sus empleos, pero era necesario, después de todo el no es muy eficiente en su trabajo y kagome nesecitaba desconfiar un poco mas de el, que jakotsu le enseñe a usar esa espada kagome………… dios, seria com entregarle una bomba atomica a hitler!!!! No vale, no creo que se me ocurra en un futuro meter a kagome como heroína, para sesshy ella es su angel, y en este fic el etara dispuesto a protejerla sin importarle nadie, ademas, kagome seria tan mala o peor que kykyo manejando esa cosa, te imaginas a una kykyo cegatona manejando eso???? Salvece quien pueda por que es el fin del mundo!!!!!!!!!!

Lia sama: jajajajaja yo tambien me rei mucho imaginando a inuyasha con ese vestido rosa y haciendo un escandalo, pero lo cierto es que a pesar que ya el demostro su hombria, no dejara de ser blanco de alguna que otra broma de miroku y de inu no taisho jejejeje espero que lo disfrutes!!

Sofia: gracias por tu comentario, la verdad es que seria muy gracioso hacer un epilogio en donde esos dos recuerden los desastres ocasionados por su torpeza. No importa que no escribas en cuento o algo por el estilo, la poesia es muy complicada, bueno lo es para mi, en lo que yo creo, no todos nacemos para ser poetas y se nesecita de un don especial para la lirica, si puedes escribir un poema, quiere decir que tienes talento lingüístico y tambien puedes hacer fics basados en poemas e incorporarlos en el texto como si fuera un song firc, claro es una idea, pero me gustaria que la aplicaras, de verdad te lo digo: NO TODOS HACEMOS POEMAS, ES UN DON INCREIBLE!!! Asi que de verdad me gustaria que te animaras a publicar alguno tuyo!!! Gracias por seguir mi fic, todos tus comentarios son muy alentadores!!!!

Vampiro star: gracias por tu apoyo, me es importante todos y cada uno de los comentarios recibidos, digamos que son mi fuente de inspiración!!. Y sip soy venezolana, soy de caracas y estoy muy orgullosa de mi pais y avergonzada por el presidente, dios!! Que alguien saque a ese loco!!!! Jajajaja, te diste cuenta que soy venezolana por mis expresiones usadas eh??? Pues la verdad trato de tomar todas las expresiones de mi pais, saco algunas palabras de algunos estados como por ejemplo tachira, tengo familia alla y use varias de alli, en realidad de varios estados excepto Zulia y por supuesto la region costera y Guayana que no me gusta como hablan, sus modismos son algo……..raros y fastidiosos en lo que a mi respecta, bueno espero que te guste halla gustado este capi y hasta la proxima

Mari: de nada, espero que te guste este aunque esta un poco corto pero bueno, es lo mejor que puedo hacer por el momento gracias a que me falla la conexión de Internet, hasta la proxima!!!

Nollas black: siento desilusionarte al poner a un hombre como hada, pero quise hacerlo lo mas lejos posible de la version de disney, queria que mi fic fuera diferente en casi todos los aspectos, queria darle un toque de originalidad y pues esto es lo que me salio, espero que te guste este capi bye

Quiero agradecer a todos los que leen este fic, para mi es muy importante sus comentarios y espero mas para la proxima, bueno nos vemos ya que casi no tengo tiempo y escribi este capitulo en el cyber. Alguien me envio un correo a mi msn diciendo que deberia poner algo de lemon entre sasshomaru y kagome, esa persona no se quien es, pero de una vez digo NO CREO QUE PUEDA SER POSIBLE porque este fic esta puesto como acto para todo publico y hay muchas aquí muy sensibles al lemon, ademas, estoy segura que en esta clasificacion entran niñas y niños de 10 años y no creo aceptable corromperle la mente, si quieres ver fics con lemon cambia el ranting a M y podras ver un sin fin de fic con lemon pero mientras este fic este en este ranting no voy a poner lemon, porque esta basado en un cuento de hadas, cuando se ha visto a la bella durmiente, la sirenita o cenicienta en una situación comprometedora durante la peli? Nunca, es por eso que no me animo a poner lemon, en mi otro fic si habra pero no en este, como pudieron notar lo maximo que voy a colocar van a ser besos explicitos pero nada mas!!! Sin mas que decir eso es todo por hoy! Tanks!

Espero sus reviews!!!!


	6. preparandonos para nuestro encuentro

Holax

Holax!! Cuanto tiempo!! Sorry la tardanza!! Es que tube problemas……… muy serios y no he podido publicar la actualizacion hasta el sol de hoy….. lo lamento…. Bueno aquí los dejo con la conti

………..

Al día siguiente en la mansión higurashi, toda la servidumbre se encontraba haciendo sus quehaceres como era costumbre, mientras las higurashi dormían en sus respectivas habitaciones. O eso creían….

Kagome estaba viendo por la ventana con aire pensativo, mientras su fabuloso hado padrino se encontraba en la cama de ella leyendo un manuscrito de hombres musculosos y con poca ropa. Kagome volteo a verlo con resignación, el de verdad rayaba en lo bizarro. Como es que le tocaba ser custodiada por semejante ser?

-oye…. Creo q es…….. Como- cuestiono la mujer mientras el hombre la observaba con burla, el sabia lo que iba a preguntar, no por nada era su hado padrino, la conocía desde que tenia pañales, se sabia de memoria todos los momentos vergonzosos que paso y por ende también sus pensamientos

-quieres saber que pasara después del intenso beso que se dieron tu y sexymaru…. O me equivoco?- cuestiono alzando una ceja. Kagome al principio lo observo dolida, si sabia entonces porque no le contestaba de una vez por todas?. Volteo el rostro enojada y siguió observando el paisaje

-eso es algo que no te puedo decir….. Lo que será pasara sin importar los obstáculos, las personas y los desastres….. Todos tienes su destino escrito… yo conozco el tuyo y créeme que no tienes nada de que preocuparte…. Solo cree en q todo estará bien- lo dijo conciliatoriamente mientras se levantaba de la cama de su ahijada y sacaba su varita. Kagome volteo a verlo con ansiedad

-te vas?-

-si…. Tengo asuntos que atender con mi superior- lo dijo de forma sombría para luego cambiar la expresión drásticamente a una de increíble felicidad dejando a su ahijada desconcertada. No le dio a kagome tiempo de pensar cuando el desapareció al frente de sus ojos dejando diminutos ases de luz q desaparecían al tocar el piso viejo de madera

Suspiro profundamente, después de su grácil y femenina huida, jakotsu prácticamente la había halado fuera de la vista del príncipe escondiéndose detrás de un árbol fue cuando el hizo su truco de tepetranscursion o como sea que se llame y se encontraban en la habitación, justo cuando su vestido desaparecía y solo se quedaba en su ropa interior, desde ese entonces han estado en esa situación, jakotsu no pregunto nada acerca de la velada, era su hado padrino, por ende tenia que saber lo que sucedió, eso la hizo sonrojarse, su familia llego a las 5 de la mañana, sango entro muy molesta maldiciendo a un tal miroku, kikiou estaba sonriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, también tenia algunos moretones, tsubaki entro como si nada y su madrastra estaba muy contenta……….. Suspiro, tenia que descansar aunque no tenía sueño. Se encogió de hombros y se vistió, hoy seria un día muy largo…..

……………

En el castillo todos se encontraban limpiando por la anterior fiesta, kagura estaba dando ordenes mientras la realeza descansaba, de vez en cuando emitía un bostezo que disimulaba muy bien, la velada fue agotadora, pero muy provechosa, todos los príncipes estaban enamorados, hasta fluffy…….. Pensó un poco, porque le decían fluffy?? Después de un tiempo lo recordó, sesshomaru de pequeño, siempre llevaba una estola muy felpuda en su hombro a la que llamaba fluffy, desde ese entonces el rey lo llamaba fluffy, a pesar que nunca le gusto su sobrenombre, se resigno. Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando unos sirvientes se le acercaron

-señorita kagura, esta estatua se rompió anoche- kagura observo la estatua solo se le fueron arrancados los brazos, pero por alguna extraña razón se veía mejor que antes

-no la tiren, déjenla en el jardín…….. Por cierto quien la dejo así?-pregunto enarcando sus cejas, que clase de bestia haría eso?

-fue el príncipe menor señorita- respondió la sirvienta con algo de pena ajena, kagura solo suspiro derrotada, claro, había sido inuyasha, ahora que lo pensaba mejor si recordó el accidente con la estatua, inuyasha estaba bailando de la alegría de haber conocido a kikiou después del baile cuando tropezó con la estatua, la sostuvo de los brazos, pero igual se cayo quedándose el con los brazos en las manos. Tonto inuyasha no tenia remedio. Suspiro nuevamente, hoy seria un día largo limpiando el castillo de los desastres hechos por inuyasha.

……………

Ya era medio día y las higurashi se encontraban despiertas, tsubaki apenas se levanto se fue a la mansión de naraku, kikiou estaba dando tumbos por la casa como siempre pero con una sonrisa ilusionada, kaede estaba en el despacho atendiendo los negocios familiares, sango y kagome estaban en la cocina hablando con su otra amiga ayame, la esposa de kouga

-y díganme que tal les fue anoche?- pregunto emocionada ayame mientras removía el contenido de una olla. Kagome le sonrió nerviosa mientras que sango cambio su semblante a uno muy molesto

-el vizconde es un idiota, maldito miroku, mujeriego, acosador, deberían castrarlo para…- mascullo enrojecida de la rabia mientras que las demás mujeres sonreían con malicia

-haber sango que fue lo que paso anoche?-

-no es lo que piensas, el muy tarado al principio lucia encantador, pero después se comenzó a pasar de listo tocándome el busto y haciéndome propuestas indecorosas-

-encantador eh?- sonrió aun mas ayame, mientras sango se sonrojaba y kagome trataba de aguantar la risa

-es un mujeriego-

-pero encantador!!- replico ayame

-ya deja esa palabrita- sango se intento defender sonrojada- además, yo no quisiera estar con un hombre que se comportara como el, quiero a alguien tierno, comprensivo, carismático, apuesto, gracioso, protector-

-quizás el sea así- dijo kagome pensativa

-por dios kagome, no hay pero pecado que la lujuria, y ese hombre arderá en el infierno por sus mañas. "pero sanguito!! Mi mano tiene vida propia es una maldición te lo juro"- intento imitarlo con su mejor voz gruesa.

-eso dijo?- cuestiono ayame atónita

-si te lo juro, es un sin vergüenza-

-bueno dejando de lado al sin vergüenza encantador- dijo ayame mientras sango le dirigía una mirada de rencor por la palabra "encantador"- que me dices de ti kagome?- termino la frase mientras sango sonreía abiertamente, kagome se sonrojo

-si tu supieras ayame, kagome bailo toda la noche con el príncipe sesshomaru, después no se supo mas de ella, por cierto como llegaste a la casa?- cuestiono sango suspicaz mientras ayame reía interesada y kagome la fulminaba con la mirada

- a las tres me fui del castillo para tu información, regrese con el mismo caballo- dijo satisfecha de su respuesta

-y el príncipe te beso?- pregunto ayame con malicia mientras sango se sorprendió claramente

-yo…..-

-lo hiciste lo sabia- dijeron ambas mujeres al mismo tiempo, mientras kagome estaba mas que sonrojada.

-como fue? que sentiste?- una lluvia de preguntas le hacia sango mientras ayame la miraba con felicidad

-pues estábamos en el jardín….. Y me beso……… fue increíble sentí que volaba- contesto con el rostro lleno de ilusión. Las tres rieron hasta que un sonido de algo rompiéndose las alerto

-ignórenlo, solo fue kikiou que rompió otra vez el adorno de la escalera- respondió sango, en ese momento entro kikiou con el rostro extremadamente feliz, ayame la miro suspicaz mientras hablaba

-y dime kikiou que tal estuvo tu noche- la aludida se volteo con elegancia hasta la estufa y le respondió como nunca antes le había contestado a ayame… con una sonrisa

-maravillosa la mejor de todas las noches, fue simplemente increíble- contesto mientras quería abrazar a la cosa naranja que semejaba el color de los cabellos de ayame, rápidamente fue tomada de la cintura por kouga que llegaba en ese instante, las tres mujeres respiraron tranquilas, mientras kikiou le sonrió a kouga y le dio un beso en la mejilla para después irse canturreando una melodía que tocaron anoche. Kouga la miro horrorizado

-llamare rápido al doctor!! Tantos golpes en la cabeza la afectaron- murmuro con miedo, mientras ayame miraba a su esposo con ternura

-no es eso querido, es que se enamoro- respondió simplemente mientras sango y kagome reían

-seguro? Y si se le metió un espíritu? Llamare al cura talvez sea necesario un exorcismo y salio corriendo del lugar. Ayame solo suspiro resignada mientras kagome y sango reían divertidas

………………………………………

En el castillo ya todo estaba pulcro y en silencia hasta que…. Un estrepitoso sonido los rompió la paz, seguido de pasos apresurados de dos personas, kagura observo la escena, fluffy estaba tomando el te mientras pensaba y sonreía sutilmente, algo raro ya que el nunca sonreía, inu no taisho estaba siendo correteado por inuyasha por haberle quitado su postre y miroku observaba un punto lejano serio. Miroku y sesshomaru estaban actuando raro………. Muy raro

-kagura- la llamo el príncipe mayor

-si!- respondió de inmediato

-sabes donde viven las higurashi?- inmediatamente inu no taisho sonrió abiertamente con ilusión, inuyasha reacciono y después se dirigió a kagura sonrojado al igual que miroku pero este tenia la mirada triste

-si, viven a las afueras de la campiña- ya lo investigue todo acerca de esa familia, una de las mas adineradas del reino, todas mujeres, con sangre azul, bueno no todas, takato higurashi murió hace tiempo dejando como única heredera a …..- reviso su fiel libreta- kagome higurashi, pero antes de morir se caso nuevamente con una mujer mayor que el dejando sus títulos divididos equitativamente- culmino con una sonrisa

-perfecto entonces que preparen un carruaje-

-yo iré contigo sesshomaru- repuso rápidamente inuyasha, mientras kagura asentía y le daba ordenes a los criados. Inu no taisho se acerco a miroku sin que nadie lo notara

-porque no vas también? Sango también vive hay- dijo de forma descuidada

-ella me detesta- respondió con dolor

-seguro?-

-oh! si claro que si tío dijo claramente "detesto a los mujeriegos"- suspiro el joven de colita

-el que tenga mal concepto es tu culpa-

-pero yo solo quería una noche con ella, después del primer golpe me di cuenta q sin ella no podría vivir, es tan perfecta!!- dijo con un tono de voz enamorado

-dile eso a ella no a mi, todavía no estoy desvariando como tu primo- refunfuño el rey, después de un momento ambos hombres intercambiaron miradas maliciosas y cómplices, mientras planeaban su próxima travesura contra el príncipe menor. Ambos se escurrieron a la habitación de inuyasha mientras el platicaba con kagura y sesshomaru. Cuando salieron ambos rieron infantilmente. La pequeña broma lo hizo sentir un poco mejor, su tío tenia razón, tenia a la mujer mas espectacularmente perfecta a su lado y no la dejaría irse, no tan fácilmente.

Sesshomaru e inuyasha dejaron a kagura para que siguiera con sus oficios diarios mientras se cambiaban las vestimentas para ir a la propiedad higurashi. Inuyasha al entrar en su habitación fue directamente al ropero y para su sorpresa solo encontro vestidos y joyas de mujeres, eso lo lleno de furia y cuando fue al tocador, encontro maquillaje y perfumes femeninos, tambien habia ropa interior en la cama, eso provoco la ira de inuyasha y y simplemente rugio a todo pulmon

-maldito miroku, padre te odio!!-

El grito de inuyasha se escucho por todo el lugar, haciendo retumbar el castillo y rompiendo algunos vidrios, kagura estaba al lado de un florero y con destreza lo sostuvo con una sola mano mientras lo colocaba en su lugar, asi que para eso el rey le habia pedido los objetos femeninos, no tenia remedio. Sesshomaru escucho un grito de inuyasha pero solo suspiro un resignado

-padre no madura y miroku sigue siendo infantil…………… par de tontos-

Inu no taisho y miroku se carcajeaban secretamente escondidos en los establos para que inuyasha no los encontrara, sino serian rey y vizconde muertos!!

-la proxima vez lo maquillamos!!-

-tu sabes hacerlo miroku?- pregunto el rey escondido detrás de un caballo mientras los criados los miraban raro- que? Nunca habian visto a un rey escondido? Pues siempre hay una primera vez!- dijo con burla mientras los demas criados decidian ignorarlos, después de todo ya estaban acostumbrados, miroku ignoro el comentario hacia la servidumbre y dijo:

-no pero kagura nos puede enseñar-

-kagura no usa maquillaje, ademas cuando lo usa le pide a alguien mas para que la maquillen-

-y tu como lo sabes?- cuestiono miroku

-ya lo habia pensado- afirmo encogiéndose de hombros

…………………………………………..

Hasta aquí lo dejo ya que veran, no tengo mucha inspiración, en realidad, este cap lo considero muy insipido, le falta humor, pero no puedo aplasar mas la actualizacion, lo que tenia escrito anteriormente lo volvi a perder y………….. se podran imaginar mi frustración. Espero sus review ya que de ellos depende que actualice la historia pronto o la deje en suspenso……………… bye!!


	7. tango, rascachin y la playa

Hola!!!

Bueno aquí dejo la continuación……… los personajes de inuyasha y disney no me pertenecen……….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una vez que el príncipe consiguió sus ropas, y miroku haya hecho una tregua con el, los dos príncipes y el vizconde se dirigieron a las afueras de la campiña, donde vivían las higurashi

- oye fluffy porque mandaste a inuyasha en otro carruaje?-

-la ultima vez que me fui con el en el mismo carruaje, nos toco que quedarnos durante 3 dias en un asqueroso corral de cerdos, no pienso repetir la historia…-

-y como sucedió eso?-

-le estaba enseñando a manejar coches…-

-ooo... ya veo…………… agradece que estas vivo-

-en realidad el debería agradecer que sigue vivo, porque si no lo mataba el accidente lo iba a hacer yo-

-y porque no lo hiciste?-

-la maldita sabandija huyo-

En todo el trayecto esas fueron las palabras que se dirigieron, miroku estaba nervioso y sesshomaru……… nunca se sabe lo que piensa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En otro lugar mas apartado de la campiña una mujer malvada y su padre conversaban…

-tsubaki…….. no te preocupes, confía en mi-

-la ultima vez que confíe en ti casi me suicido-

-no exageres hija…-

-recuerdas cuando a los cinco años me compraste una caballo salvaje y me dijiste que lo montara? Lo hice!!!! Y termine con 8 huesos rotos!!!!-

-solo fue esa vez….-

-no! Y recuerdas cuando me dijiste que probara una tarta que te envío un enemigo tuyo?!!! Pues yo si!!!! Casi muero envenenada!!!-

-yo que podría saber que estaba envenenada!!!!- la observo dolido

-y recuerdas la otra ves que me dijiste que aquel gato era adiestrado??? Tengo una cicatriz por tu culpa!!!-

-pero…-

-y recuerdas….-

-ya cállate tsubaki!!!! Ya se no he sido digno de confianza…-

-digno de confianza? Tu?-

-y tampoco te he tratado con cariño…-

-cariño tu?-

-me dejas terminar? Me estoy rompiendo el cráneo para decirte que………… que……… tienes una araña en tu vestido hija……….. Mátala mátala!!!!Odio a las arañas!!!!- grito con pavor subiéndose en el escritorio del estudio, mientras tsubaki observaba como una diminuta araña paseaba por su ancho faldón, con indiferencia la retiro de su vestido y la mato mientras que naraku lloraba en un rincón, en posición fetal y chapándose el dedo repitiendo una y otra ves-"no araña mala…. No me muerdas…….porque Michael Jackson prefiere a los niños?.... que tienen ellos que no tenga yo??? ……….. no Michael yo te quiero te lo juro…… noooo me dejes…. Nooooo!!!..." tsubaki lo observaba consternada!!!! Quien es Michael? Y que quiso decir con los niños??? Su padre es florecita??? Agarro un papel enrollado y golpeo a naraku con todas sus fuerzas en la cabeza. Inmediatamente el reacciono como si nada y volvió a su postura normal de macho o de apariencia…..

-como te estaba diciendo tsubaki………. Tengo a un amigo que nos será de mucha ayuda- inmediatamente sonrío perversamente mientras su hija también lo hacia- pasa….- y entre las sombras de la habitación surgió un ser encapuchado con aspecto demasiado siniestro, de entre la capa apareció una mano huesuda y larga revelando a un hombre blanco con barba y cabello largo y negro, bastante raquítico y a su lado un extraño murciélago- hija te presento rascatipa…- y el sujeto lo corrigió

-me llamo rasputin-

-si….. Bueno, el es un hado padrino…-

-que no soy hado padrino, soy un hechicero practicante de las artes oscuras-

-si….. Bueno, el será tu hechicero personal-

-yo no le pertenezco a nadie…-

-ya déjame terminar!!!!!-

-esta bien-

-úsalo correctamente………… el hace pociones de todo tipo y vende en el programa de tele tiendas….. Creo que vende….

-aspiradoras automáticas voladoras……… las escobas pasaron de moda…-

-si bueno………. En resumen el te ayudara-

Stubaki observaba a el brujo atónita, de donde su padre habrá sacado a rascachin? De que seria capas este brujo y como es que trabaja en tele tiendas? Que es tele tiendas? Y que son rezongadoras rolomaticas? Y era así que se pronunciaban? Al diablo con eso!!! Tenia a un brujo como aliado y eso era lo importante

-mucho gusto, mi nombre es tsubaki y….-

-salud- contesto rasputin

-salud? A que se refiere?-

-que no estaba estornudando?-

-no- repondio la mujer extrañada

-raspamon perdona, es que mi esposa estornudo al pronunciar el nombre de tsubaki y se quedo asi-

-salud y no me llamo raspamon soy rasputin-

-como sea, comienza por "R"-

-bueno como iba diciendo es un gusto conocerlo y espero que me ayude a destruir a la insulsa de kagome, la metiche de kikiou y a la estupida de sango-

-chango?-

-sango-

-tango?-

-sango-

-tambo?-

-sango-

-como sea-

-me ayudara?- prengunto ansiosa tsubaki

-por supuesto y tambien le ayudale a destruir a sonango-

-sango- lo volvio a corregir tsubaki

-como sea, empieza por "S"- repondio rasputin, mientras naraku destapaba una botella de vino y lo servia para los tres y con una sonrisa malevola agrego

-por esta nueva alianza entre Marilyn, tsubaki y su servidor-

-me llamo rascachin!!! Digo rasputin!!!!-dijo alterado en hechicero

-como sea!!!!- contestaron tsubaki y naraku a la vez. Los tres bebieron el vino y alrededor de rasputin se formo un charco. Y tsubaki pregunto

-te orinaste?-

-no, es que soy un muerto viviente, me revivieron cuando me estaba descomponiendo por lo tanto caresco de algunos organos incluyendo el esofago y el estomago-

-es decir que tienes tus organos al aire?-

-si quieren verlos?-

-noo!!- contestaron tsubaki y naraku asustados

-porque si a los niños les gusta verlos, hasta me los tocan!!!-

-niños?- pregunto naraku

-si, es que trabajaba de esqueleto en una escuela primaria, trabajaba con el profesor de biologia-

-trabajabas?-pregunto tsubaki

-si…. Me despidieron porque me faltaban algunos organos y apestaba el aula- repondio con tristeza. Los presentes se observaron entre si y se encogieron de hombros simplemente eran gajes del oficio…..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras en la mansion higurashi, todos los criados seguían trabajando en sus oficios, sango estaba practicando con el piano, kikiou rodando por las escaleras kaede y kagome platicaban en el estudio. Cuando dos carruajes bastante obstentosos se detenian. Del primero descendio con elegancia el principe sesshomaru y el vizconde miroku, mientras que del otro, se abrio la portezuela y de alli cayo una fugura negra que se levantaba con rapides observando a ambos lados, asegurandose que nadie lo habia visto, los tres hombres avanzaron a la puerta principal y una criada de cabellos rojizos los recibio:

-altezas!!!! Es un honor recibirlos-

-por favor dile a las damas de la mansion que que estamos aquí- dijo sesshomaru con respeto, inmediatamente ayame hiso una reverencia y se alejo corriendo buscando a kagome sango y kaede, mientras recojia a kikiou en el camino

-rapido!!! Los principes estan en el salon!!!- dijo apresurada y emocionada. Inmediatamente kagome y kikiou enrojecieron mientras kaede y sango sonreian con picardia, las 4 mujeres descendieron con elegancia y kikiou ayudada de kagome para presentarse ante los principes. Kaede dio un paso al frente y con una reverencia los saludo:

-es un honor tenerlos en la mansion de mi difunto esposo, en que les podemos servir?- pregunto kaede con una voz diplomatica y respetuosa

-vera venimos a…..- sesshomaru no termino de hablar cuando la puerta se abrio de golpe revelando a tres figuras una mujer y dos hombres

-no tan rapido sesshomaru-

-para ti soy alteza, contigo no tengo ningun trato- respondio sesshomaru con rabia, de inmediato kaede intervino

-tsubaki….-

-salud- dijeron los dos principes, el visconde y rasputin

-ese es el nombre de mi hija, en ningun momento estornude- ante esta respuesta todos asintieron- se puede saber que haces? Y tu naraku? Sabes que tu no puedes pisar la mansion de takato, te lo tengo prohibido y que hace ese………-

-hechicero- intervino rasputin

-si…. Hechicero aquí? Me esta manchando la alfombra!!! Takato la trajo de indonesia!! **Quitate de hay**!!!- regaño kaede al hechicero, mientras este con miedo se quito de la alfombra…

-veras madre el es rascachin…-

-rasputin-

-rasperin…-

-rasputin-

-marilyn-

-rasputin-

-recochin-

-rasputin-

-cochinin-

-rasputin!!!! Porque demonios nadie pronuncia bien mi nombre????- grito alterado rasputin, mientras tsubaki lo ignoraba olímpicamente

-y el viene a destruirlos a todos, especialmente a kagome kikiou y……..-

-sonambo!!!- respondio rasputin, mientras la interpelada lo intentaba corregir

-sango-

-pachango-

-sango-

-marchando-

-sango-

-sonando-

-sango-

-bailando-

-mi nombre es sango!!!! S-a-n-g-o. sango!!!-

-volando- sango se enfurecio, se quito un zapato y se lo lanzo al hechicero, golpeandolo en la cabeza haciendola rodar por la estancia, mientras todos observaron con horros la escena y kaede lloraba de dolor por su alfombra de indonesia

-naraku!!! Recoje a tu hombre rompecabezas y llevatelo que me esta dejando restos de muerto en la alfombra y haslo ya!!!!!- grito kaede mientras naraku y tsubaki se escondian detrás del cuerpo de rasputin que buscaba su cabeza mientras esta le daba instrucciones- a la derecha….. si camina tres pasos…. No! Tres pasos no cinco!!! Ahora a tu izquierda y no me pises!!!- una vez que su cuerpo se unio a su cabeza rasputinse enojo

-ahora si me hicieron enojar!!! Nadie despega mi cabeza y se queda muy campante, los hare sufrir antes de morir!!!!! muajajajajaja!!!- estiro su mano contra el grupo y una estela luminosa los cubrio a todos dejandolos ciegos por unos escasos minutos….. cuando lograron ver nuevamente se dieron cuenta que estaban en un playa………..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hasta aquí lo dejo, espero que les guste, dejen su review porque si no!!!! Diganles bye bye a las actualizaciones rapidas!!!! =) y no es broma!!!!

Chaito!!!!


	8. sirenita, bestia, bello y costras

Hola!!!!! Aquí esta la Cont., disfrútenla

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todos estaban aturdidos, nunca se imaginarían que rascachin los enviaría a la playa, todos imaginaron la muerte segura hasta que……

-sango…. Donde estamos, tengo mucho calor y hay mucha luz- pregunto kikiou a una roca, mientras sango detrás de ella contesto asombrada

-creo que estamos muertas…..-

-no lo creo, siento mucho calor- contrarresto kikiou y en ese momento kagome intervino

-oigan donde están kaede los príncipes y el vizconde?-

-no lo se kagome tu recuerdas algo kikiou?-

-apenas y puedo ver figuras…- a lo lejos se escucho un ladrido y entre las olas apareció un enorme perro peludo blanco y gris que se abalanzo sobre kagome lamiéndole el rostro mientras kikiou solo intentaba mover una roca pensando que era el perro, sango sujeto al canino por su collar

-Max!!!!- un apuesto joven de cabello negro ojos azules y cuerpo robusto se les acerco acariciando a Max

-nunca antes las había visto por aquí son nuevas?-

-en realidad no, estamos perdidas y…- respondió kikiou

-oh no se diga mas las invito a quedarse en mi castillo, soy el príncipe Erick mucho gusto…-

-me llamo kagome-

-sango-

-kikiou-

-kagome tango y kikou-

-sango-

-mango-

-sango-

-tango-

-s-a-n-g-o sango-

-OK………….. Mambo-

-olvídalo, llámame como quieras-

-OK chicas acompáñenme- mientras el príncipe las conducía por la playa a un castillo cerca del mar, tanto a kagome como a sango les dio una extraña sensación. Ambas se acercaron disimuladamente mientras seguían al príncipe Erick

-oye sango….-

-si kagome, siento que me parece muy familiar todo esto y tu que opinas kikiou-

-no se no puedo ver nada- dijo con melancolía, una ves que llegaron al castillo, las recibió un chef que parecía Frances una agradable mujer y otro hombre con una graciosa nariz

-ellas son mis invitadas, son princesas, trátenlas con respeto…- Erick no termino de decir princesa cuando los ojos de los sirvientes centellaron con ilusión y malicia, las nobles se encogieron con miedo

-no te preocupes Erick llevaremos a las señoritas a sus habitaciones- corto la señora mientras les hacia señas a kagome sango y kikiou para que las siguieran, kagome tomo la mano de kikiou y la guío por el castillo, subiendo por unas anchas escaleras hasta llegar a un pasillo, la mujer abrió la primera puerta

-OH que descortés soy!!! Me llamo carlota soy el ama de llaves de este castillo y estoy a su servicio, este es el baño, supongo que se querrán dar un baño, pronto será la cena…- rápidamente las empujo adentro y un desfile de sirvientas les desanudaban los complicados moños de sus vestidos dejándolas completamente desnudas y sonrojadas, carlota recogió los vestidos y se los entrego a una joven dándole la orden de lavarlos, para después empujarlas a la tina y aplicar lociones a sus cabellos, las tres eran hermosas pero se percato que una era un poco ciega….. Una vez que terminaron el baño les entrego unos hermosos vestidos de princesas, el de kagome era rojo, el de kikiou rosado y el de sango lila. Las ayudo a vestirse una a una mientras intentaba sacar información

- y díganme……….. Como se llaman?-

-yo me llamo kagome, ella es sango y ella kikiou- dijo señalando a sus hermanas

-kagome tango y kikiou-

-soy sango-

-oh perdona! Sango? Ustedes son extranjeras verdad?- pregunto con felicidad la ama de llaves mientras que kikiou asentía sin tener idea de que mas decir, no les diría que rascachin las envío allí. Pronto bajaron al gran salón encontrándose a Erick tocar una hermosa melodía en su flauta

-ah hola! Veo que ya están listas, son muy hermosas…- dijo admirado por la belleza de las hermanastras

-es muy hermosa la canción que estabas interpretando- comento sango

-oh si, es la mas bella melodía que pueda existir, no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza…………. Hace algunos días naufrague mi barco estaba en medio de una tormenta y por desgracia un rayo callo cerca de los explosivos volando al barco…….. Me estaba ahogando, no sentía nada, hasta que algo tibio y suave me sujeto en medio del mar, no podía abrir los ojos, pero se que ese ser me estaba llevando a la orilla, una ves que tocamos tierra, me canto esta canción, se que era una chica, con una voz maravillosa….. Una chica hermosa, desde ese entonces la busco- finalizo Erick con la mirada perdida en el mar. Sango y kagome se miraron trastornadas, la historia de el, se parecía mucho al cuento de la sirenita!!!!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras con los hombres una vez que recuperaron la visión se percataron que estaban en el jardín de un castillo que parecía abandonado

-en donde estamos- pregunto miroku

-no tengo la mas minima idea…- y un rugido animal rompió la quietud del bosque haciendo estremecer a miroku y a inuyasha mientras que sesshomaru se encontraba alerta. Un joven corrió a través del jardín hacia ellos, de repente de detuvo….

-hey!!!! Lindo color de pelo!!!- y después su rostro cambio a una desfigurado de horror para después huir

-maldición donde demonios estamos!!!!- inuyasha se exaspero los aullidos de los lobos hicieron eco en la noche y una enigmática figura salio del castillo tras el joven, tras de la figura, salio una tetera un candelabro y un reloj…..

-oh pero que sorpresa!!!! Mas invitados- alego nerviosamente el candelabro con un pronunciado acento Frances- por favor entren- el guío por el jardín hasta un salón con chimenea

-deben estar cansados desean te?- sugirió la tetera, mientras que un carrito llegaba a gran velocidad en la estancia, los utensilios se movían como por arte de magia, aterrando a inuyasha y miroku quienes se escondían detrás de sesshomaru. La puerta se abrió dejando ver al mismo joven que vieron huir con un horrible gato negro con pechos de mujer?

-rápido hay que atenderla-

-bello ponla rápido en aquel sillón- exclamo el reloj mientras el joven hacia lo que se le pedía, la mujer gato despertó de repente

-bestia, hay que curarte las heridas- la mujer gato reviso cuidadosamente su herida y comenzó a lamerla por puro instinto sanándola al instante, dejando a los presentes boquiabiertos

-esto es tu culpa!!!!- rugió la gata

-mi culpa quien me asusto con su rugido?-

-quien desobedeció?-

-…- para eso el chico no tenia respuesta. A sesshomaru esa escena se le hizo vagamente familiar, pero algo no concordaba….. los presentes tomaron en cuenta a los nuevos invitados

-oh pero que descortés somos, yo soy Lumiere, encargado del castillo, el es Ding dong, mayordomo y la señora potts, cocinera y ama de llaves, bienvenidos al castillo- para luego finalizar su presentación con una deslumbrante sonrisa, la gata solo rugió en tono de molestia, para luego levantarse

-pueden quedarse, pero esta prohibido el ala oeste…………TERMINANTEMENTE PROHIBIDO- recalco para luego irse. La señora potts intervino

-los llevare a su habitación, allí podrán encontrar ropa, bañarse y descansar- los guio a traves del espeluznante castillo lleno de telarañas y polvo que de ves en cuando hacia estornudar a inuyasha. La tetera los instalo en cuartos separados q quedaban relativamente cerca, una ves acostados en sus camas los 2 principes y el vizconde cayeron en un profundo sueño……..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras que con tsubaki naraku y rascachin…….

Tsubaki reia histericamente mientras naraku laobservaba con miedo y rascachin miraba su dedo extrañado hasta que naraku se percato de ello

-que sucede rascachin?-

-es que…-

-mas te vale que el hechiso haya acabado con ellos o sino tu pagaras…- dijo tsubaki con una mirada maligna

-en realidad si funciono……. Ya que no estan aquí pero….-

-pero? Que demonios es ese pero?- tsubaki ya estaba tomando la cabeza de rasputin para arrojarla en una cacerola hirviendo

-no!!!!! O sino no te dire!- gimio la cabeza

-quien perdera? Tu o yo? Después de todo lo que me importaba es que esos inútiles desaparecieran por fin- dijo acercando aun mas la cabeza a la cacerola

-de acuerdo te lo dire!!!!! Lo que pasa es que no los mate, si a si fuera sus almas se hubieran personificado y yo las hubiera absorvido………. Creo que los mande a otra dimension-

disensión? Que es eso?-

-dije dimensión……….. veras el mundo se rige por una serie de reglas que obedecen la física y eso incluye espacio tiempo y dimensión, al yo hacer ese hechizo hice una grieta en esta dimensión y en otra u otras mas produciendo la fuga de ellos a otra u otras dimensiones- dijo sabiamente la cabeza mientras tsubaki trataba de entender

-pues búscalos! En esta u otra disensión y mátalos a todos!-

-ese es el problema! No se en cual están!!!!! Son millones de dimensiones las que hay!- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos la cabeza. Tsubaki camino lentamente al cuerpo y le dijo con la voz mas siniestra que pudo

-búscalos…. Encuéntralos y mátalos- para después irse al despacho de kaede naraku y rasputin se quedaron en la sala con el cuerpo lleno de escalofríos

-que malvada es tu hija-

-lo heredo de su madre- se defendió naraku

-te refieres a la anciana? Parecía muy amable- dijo rasputin

-que no te engañe, porque crees que nos separamos? Cada vez que salía con mis amigos no me dejaba tocarla en un año…………………. Me sorprende que haya tenido hijas- dijo naraku pensativo

-no te entiendo-

-cuando nació tsubaki me fui a beber con mis amigos y no regrese en un tiempo a la casa-

-cuanto tiempo? 5 o 6 horas?-

-algo así…………………… fueron tres meses-

-tres meses!!!!

-si…………… de los cuales no me acuerdo nada, solo se que después de eso un amanerado del pueblo me pica el ojo y me envía cartas……………….. algo muy perturbador…………… cuando nació sango me fui a celebrar y no volví en 6 meses……. Desde ese entonces unos sujetos que lucen como mafiosos siempre me esperan fuera de mi casona y me tiran piedras con notas diciendo que el capo me espera con el pago…………….. Sabrá dios quien es el capo pero bueno…………. Cuando nació kikiou…-

-cuanto tardaste? Un año?-

-no, mi esposa me encero en el calabozo y no me dejo salir en 8 meses- dijo con pesar- mis únicas amigas eran las ratas que a veces mordían mis pies……….. Malagradecidas! Les di mi confianza! Y como me pagaron? Comiéndose los dedos de mis pies! Menos mal que todas murieron!-

-no esperaras que una rata viva tanto o si?-

-en realidad se murieron después de que se comieron mis dedos, como tengo pie de atleta………. Ahora tengo pie de atleta, sabañón y gangrena! Quieres ver mis heridas?! Son increíbles! En algunos sitios ya se me ve el hueso y tengo los tendones al aire!!!!!- Comento completamente emocionado naraku mientras rasputin vomitaba en un florero- que te sucede? Ah ya se! Vomitaste de la emoción!!!!! No te preocupes amigo mio ya te mostrare mis pies….- dijo quitándose los zapatos

-nooooooooooo- grito rasputin corriendo por la mansión mientras naraku lo seguía

-espera! También tengo unos hongos en la espalda que carcomen mi piel!!!!! Como me caes tan bien te dejare que me quites la costra!-


End file.
